When Fate Comes Knocking On Your Door
by KlaineFan88
Summary: Kurt is having a bachelorette party for Rachel and someone ordered strippers. Kurt was angry at first, but ended up being turned on.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own Glee or any of the characters. This is going to be a multiple chapter Fic, but I'm not sure how many chapters there will be yet. Please review and enjoy :D

* * *

Kurt had the apartment all set up. Him and Rachel were in their second year of NYADA and Rachel was finally getting married to Finn. Kurt had to arrange the bachelorette party and invited all the girls from Glee. Santana, Brittany, Tina, Mercedes, Quinn and even Sugar came. The apartment was full of penis shaped balloons and even had a penis drawn on the cake. Music was playing and they were all dancing having a wonderful time.

"Geez Kurt. If I didn't know any better, I would say you set this party up for yourself. This is like candyland for a gay man."

Kurt slapped Santana on the arm. "Shut up! I had to do this traditionally!"

Santana just laughed and went to get more alcohol. Rachel came up out of nowhere hugging Kurt tightly. She started to trip a little bit when she stepped away from him. "This is the best party ever! Thank you so much Kurt."

Kurt just patted her on the back. He could tell that he was the only sober one at the party. _Great_, he thought,_ I'm going to be taking care of the clean up_.

Suddenly there was a knock on the door. Kurt was the only one to hear it so he slowly walked over. He looked through the peephole and yelled, "Shit! You guys, the cops are here!" Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned down the music, all of them except Santana who just stood there smiling and looking proud of herself.

Kurt opened the door and the first thing he noticed was the darkest hazel eyes he had ever seen. They were absoulutely gorgeous. Just looking into them he felt his whole body flutter. Then he noticed his dark curly hair and how his uniform clung tightly to his chest exposing beautiful muscles. Kurt thought of ripping off his clothes just so he could feel them. Then he remembered that he hasn't said anything to the cop and started to blush.

"I'm sorry officer. What can I do you for?"

The police officer said, "Can we come in? There has been a complaint about the noise level and I think we all need to have a little chat."

_Can we come in_? Kurt hadn't even noticed that there was another man standing there. The second guy had a mohawk and was slightly taller than the hazel eyed one. Kurt didn't pay much attention to him, but slowly moved out of their way.

The dark curly haired guy started to speak in front of everyone that was gathered around. "I'm officer Blaine Anderson and this is officer Puckerman." He said as he gestured to the other man. "There has been a complaint about the noise level here. As I can tell by the... exotic decorations... there is a bachelorette party going on. May I ask who is getting married?"

Rachel slowly stumbled forward and raised her hand as if she was a student in class wanting to ask a question. Kurt just rolled his eyes at her and decided to speak up.

"I'm sorry officer Anderson. This is Rachel and yes she is the one getting married. We can turn the music down. I think it would be best if SOME people would stop drinking as well." He glared at Rachel as he said this and she was so drunk she didn't even notice.

Officer Anderson just smiled and Kurt almost melted. He had the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen. Soon, Kurt was blushing all over again. "I don't think you understand. The complaint wasn't that the music was too loud.. the complaint was that it wasn't loud enough!"

And then it all happend so fast. Rachel was shoved into a chair, Santana started playing the song Sexy And I Know It, and Blaine and the other one, (what was his name again?) started dancing around Rachel._ Oh My God,_ Kurt thought._ Santana ordered strippers!_ Kurt moved to the back of the crowd looking embarrassed as everyone else started cheering and clapping. Kurt couldn't help but get a little turned on. He began to blush and get a little hard. He was watching Blaine strip his shirt open and roll his hips towards Rachel. _This is stupid_, Kurt thought, _you are getting turned on by a straight stripper_. _There are so many things wrong with this_. Then Kurt noticed that Blaine wasn't looking at Rachel, he was staring into Kurt's eyes. Kurt could feel his whole face and ears turning red in embarrassment, but he couldn't take his eyes away. Then Blaine took his pants off and was in tight blue boxer briefs. _Oh god, the lord is testing me!_ He could tell that Blaine was huge even with his underwear still on. Kurt was suddenly hard as a rock in his pants and it was beginning to be too much. Kurt slowly started to excuse himself and walked out of the apartment to get some fresh air. He didn't notice that Blaine watched him walk out and he looked a little disappointed.

* * *

Kurt was sitting against the hall with his knees to his chest and his forehead resting on his knees when he heard a door open. He looked up and saw both "officers" dressed in their clothes. The mohawk guy started to walk down the hall towards the steps, but Blaine just stood there unable to move and stared at Kurt.

"Umm, hi. I don't believe I caught your name."

Kurt smiled a bit biting his lip. "Kurt. Kurt Hummel."

Blaine stuck his hand out and helped Kurt to his feet.

"Nice to meet you Kurt. I'll see you around." And he suddenly left walking down the hall after his partner in crime.

Kurt rested against the wall and let out a huge sigh. "Holy crap he was gorgeous." He said to himself... or so he thought. Blaine had heard every word and continued to walk with a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

Kurt was standing in line waiting for his coffee. It was the day after Rachel's party and he was exhausted. He stayed up late cleaning after everyone and then couldn't sleep. All he could think about when trying to sleep was Blaine. He spent the majority of the night pleasuring himself just thinking about Blaine's body. Suddenly his name was called for his coffee and he started to turn around and ran right into someone. He dropped his coffee spilling some on the person.

"Oh my god! I am so sorry!" Kurt looked up and gasped. He was looking right into those beautiful hazel eyes. He began to blush and went back to the counter for a napkin.

"It is alright. I am usually the one to spill on myself, but you just did the job for me." He said with a laugh. Kurt smiled and started dabbing the coffee stain that was on Blaine's shirt.

"This is going to stain! I am so sorry! How much did your shirt cost? I can repay yo-."

Blaine grabbed Kurt's wrist and stopped him. They both stared at each other and felt a jolt of electricity go through them.

"Really Kurt, it is okay."

Kurt blushed, "You remembered my name."

Now it was Blaine's turn to blush. "I couldn't forget the name of the most beautiful person at the party last night."_ Oh my god, is he flirting with me?_

Kurt smiled. "Well at least let me pay for your coffee. And I won't take no for an answer."

Blaine sighed but agreed. When they both had their new coffee they decided to sit together.

"So Kurt, did you have a good time last night?"

Kurt looked up at him and saw him smirking. Kurt looked back down embarrassed. "It was alright. It isn't always fun cleaning up after all your drunk friends, but I will make them pay me back."

Blaine laughed and nodded his head.

"So how about you? Did you have a good time...dancing?"

Now Blaine laughed out loud. "It's okay Kurt, you can call me a stripper. It isn't what I want to do for the rest of my life, I just need the money and I don't mind dancing for women because I know I will never get turned on by it. Well, that was until last night."

Kurt just stared at him i shock. He didn't know what else to say so he decided to take a sip of his coffee.

"I know we only just met last night, Kurt, but I was wondering if I could get your phone number?"

Kurt smiled and nodded and they exchanged numbers.

"Well I have to go to work bu-."

Kurt interupted and said, "Seriously? People need strippers at 10 in the morning?"

Blaine laughed out loud and a few people even looked over. Kurt's heart started beating faster. Blaine's laugh was one of the most wonderful things he had ever heard.

"No. I have a second job. I work at Barnes and Noble a few blocks over."

"Oh. So book keeper by day and stripper by night." They both smiled.

"Well I really do have to go, but I will call or text you."

"Ok."

"Bye beautiful."

And Blaine was gone. This was going to be a very good day.

* * *

Kurt was just getting out of class when his phone chimed. He looked down and saw it was from Blaine. He smiled and clicked on the little envelope.

_Hey, so I was wondering if you wanted to see a movie with me tonight? I know it is early since we just met, but It is a Saturday and I am off work for the rest of the day. If you don't want to you don't have to say yes. And now I am rambling. I'm going to shut up now._ - B

Kurt laughed and quickly texted back.

_I would love to. I just got out of class actually so I will go home and get ready. - K_

_Class on a Saturday? What a way to ruin a Saturday.-B_

_Well, it would have been a buzzkill but then I ran into you and now we have a movie date. -K_

__Kurt waited about five minutes and he didn't get a reply. He got a little worried. _Oh crap! Is this not a date?_ He started to text Blaine again when his phone chimed.

_Aww that makes me feel better. How about I pick you up tonight at 6:30 and we can walk to the theater? -B_

__Kurt sighed in relief and texted a quick "ok". He had to get home and change.

* * *

Kurt was just looking himself over in the mirror when he heard a knock on the door. Rachel had gone out that night with her fiance and Kurt was home alone. He was wearing tight white pants that looked painted on and a tight red shirt with a white scarf. His hair was perfect. He ran to answer the door and he saw Blaine standing there. He looked amazing. Blaine was wearing tight blue jeans with a tight black shirt that showed off his muscles. They both stood there staring at each other until they realized what they were doing.

"Ready to go?"

"Ya, just let me grab my keys."

They walked down the hallway making small talk. The stairway was a little narrow so their shoulders brushed against one another. Kurt felt like his skin was on fire.

When they got to the theater they decided to see The Cabin In The Woods.

"Don't worry Kurt, if the movie is too scary for you, you can climb in my seat and sit with me."

Kurt just laughed and blushed a little. "I will be fine."

* * *

"I can't believe how terrible that movie was!"

They were walking out and started to head back to Kurt's place.

Blaine replied, "Is it weird that I didn't really understand it? What was up with that big hand in the end?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head. "I have no idea, but next time I am picking the movie."

Blaine smiled and looked up at Kurt. "So there will be a next time? My terrible movie choice didn't scare you away?"

Kurt looked at him and smiled, "Well only if you want to."

"I would love to."

* * *

They were walking up the steps when they saw Rachel putting her key in the door. Kurt hadn't had a chance to tell her about his date, especially who his date was. Rachel looked up at them and smiled.

"Hey Kurt! Who might this be?"

Blaine and Kurt just looked at each other confused.

"This is Blaine Anderson."

"Oh, nice to meet you!"

Blaine laughed and shook her hand. "I have a strange feeling that I've seen you somewhere before."

Kurt laughed but Rachel just looked confused. "No, not that I'm aware of. Are you in one of my classes?"

Kurt and Blaine laughed out loud and Rachel just pouted not liking that she didn't understand what was happening.

"Sorry, maybe I'm thinking of someone else."

Rachel nodded and her phone began to ring. "Excuse me, I have to take this." And she walked into the apartment closing the door behind her.

They stood there awkwardly and looked at each other.

"Is it weird that even though the movie sucked , I still had a great time?"

Blaine smiled and nodded. "No, I had a wonderful time." He looked into Kurt's eyes and said, "Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Kurt was too stunned to say anything so he just nodded. Blaine looked down at Kurt's lips and soon their lips were touching. It was amazing. His lips were soft and tasted a little like popcorn, but mostly tasted like what he could only describe as Blaine. Kurt licked Blaine's lower lip and he heard a moan come from the back of Blaine's throat. Blaine opened his mouth and allowed Kurt access. They ran their tongues together and soon they were both moaning. Kurt pulled away and gasped for breath. If he thought Blaine looked amazing before, than he looked terrific now. His lips were red and swollen and his pupils were blown.

"Thank you for the date Blaine. I will text you later?"

"Absolutely!"

"Bye Blaine."

Blaine kissed his cheek softly and then whispered in his ear, "Bye beautiful." Then he walked down the hall.

_Oh ya, I'm not getting any sleep tonight once again_. Kurt then walked into his apartment trying to hide his hard on so Rachel wouldn't see it.


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt woke up the next morning with a smile on his face. He had wonderful dreams that all had to do with Blaine. He knew it was stupid to fall for this boy after one date, but he couldn't help it. He could already tell that he was perfect. He got up and showered before heading into the kitchen humming to himself. He spotted Rachel sitting at the table eating breakfast.

"Hello Rachel! How are you on this fine Sunday morning?"

Rachel just looked up at him and smiled.

"I am doing just fine, thank you. I can see that your date last night went well."

Kurt smiled as he started to make some toast and poured himself a glass of coffee Rachel had already brewed.

"Tell me all about it!"

Kurt sat down while his toast was cooking and said, "It was fantastic! We ran into each other at the coffee shop, literally, and got to talking. Then we exchanged phone numbers and before you know it, we are on a date later that night."

Kurt got up to get his toast and sat back down and began to eat.

"How did you meet him? And by the way, he is gorgeous!"

"Yes he is! And... well he was the stripper you had at your party."

Rachel just sat there in shock with her jaw practically on the floor.

"What stripper?"

"Well, actually there were two, one with a mohawk and then Blaine. You were so drunk you had no idea what was happening. I know I said I wouldn't order any strippers, but it was Santana's fault."

Rachel sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Why would you want to date a stripper Kurt? Isn't that a little.. I don't know.. slutty?"

"Don't judge him until you know him! He only does it for the money and because he knows that he won't feel sexually attracted to any of the women considering the fact that he is gay. And he also works at the Barnes and Noble that we go to."

Rachel was silent processing everything he had said. After a few minutes she replied, "Fine. I will give him a chance. I won't stop you from seeing him since he makes you happy."

Kurt rolled his eyes, "Thanks mom for your permission."

"So.."

"So what?"

"So, how was the goodnight kiss?"

Kurt blushed and took a sip of his coffee. "It was amazing. It was like my whole body was on fire, but I didn't want it to stop. It felt like time had stopped and we were the only two people in the world."

Rachel was beaming at him and began to reply when Kurt's phone rang. He looked at the screen. "Speak of the devil!"

Rachel yelled, "PUT IT ON SPEAKER!"

"NO!"

Kurt answered as he got up and went into his room for privacy.

"Hello?"

"Hey beautiful. Sleep well?"

Kurt smiled and laid on his bed with one hand behind his head and the other holding the phone to his ear.

"Best nights sleep I've had in quite a while. How about you?"

"I slept wonderfully."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Rachel let herself in.

"I'm going out with Finn an-"

Kurt sighed, "You couldn't have just left me a note? I came into my room for a reason and that was to get away from you."

Kurt could hear Blaine laughing in the background. Clearly he could hear everything that was going on.

"Anyway I was GOING to say that I am going to Finn's and that I will be spending the night there until Wednesday. We are going apartment hunting for the next few days. So I will talk to you later."

Kurt smiled. He was happy that they were finally tying the knot. "Okay, have fun and don't buy an apartment with a bad layout. It needs to have a big kitchen and I will happily redecorate anything ugly you will pick out."

Rachel flipped him off, but smiled. Soon she was gone.

"Sorry about that. What were we saying?"

Blaine laughed. "It is quite alright. I found that two minute conversation entertaining."

"Ya, well that is Rachel for you. I love her to death, but she needs to learn about boundaries."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "I know it is a Sunday and that you may have class tomorrow, but I was wondering if you wanted to have dinner with me tonight?"

Kurt smiled to himself. "It is okay. I don't have class until Tuesday, lucky for you, and I would be honored to have dinner with you."

"Great!" There was a few noises on the other end that Kurt couldn't make out and then Blaine said, "Crap my manager found me on my phone."

"You're calling me while at work? Blaine, I don't want you to get in trouble just because you are calling me!"

Blaine laughed, "It would be worth it." Kurt felt his stomach flutter with butterflies. "I will text you with the details on our date."

"Okay bye!"

"Bye beautiful!"

* * *

They were sitting inside a beautiful restaurant with red table cloths, waiters dressed in white shirts with black ties, and dim lighting. They were both looking at their menu when their waitress arrived. She gave Blaine the biggest smile possible and Kurt rolled his eyes, which Blaine caught and smiled.

"Hello, my name is Aubrey and I will be your server this evening. Is there anything I can get you lovely?" She was looking at Blaine the whole time she spoke and turned her head to the side. Kurt was getting a little angry, and little to his knowledge, Blaine could read him like an open book. He smirked at Kurt before replying. He quickly grabbed Kurt's hand and said to him, "I don't know babe, would you like to try some of the red wine?" Kurt was completely shocked, as was the waitress. Both of their mouths were in the shape of an "o".

"Um, sure. Whatever you suggest is fine."

Blaine turned back to Aubrey and smiled. "My date and I will have the most expensive red wine you have to start off with."

She pursed her lips and nodded before walking off. As soon as she was gone, Blaine started to laugh out loud, but Kurt still sat there in shock.

"What in the world just happened?"

Blaine stopped laughing and looked concerned. "I'm sorry if I made you mad Kurt, I just wanted her to know that she didn't have a chance with me."

Kurt stared into his eyes and saw Blaine was worried that Kurt was actually mad. He squeezed Blaine's hand and said, "It's okay. I'm just surprised. It may be weird to talk about this considering the fact that we are only on a second date, but I've never really had a boyfriend before."

Now it was Blaine's turn to look surprised. "Really?"

"Why is that so surprising?"

"Because you are gorgeous! I would think people would be begging to date you!"

Kurt smiled, "Ya, well growing up in Lima Ohio didn't really give me many opportunities. And once I came to New York I was too busy with NYADA."

"Are you really from Ohio? I was from Westerville!"

"What a small world!"

Aubrey came back with their wine and took their orders. Blaine got a steak and Kurt got a chicken salad. Once she was gone, they continued their conversation. Kurt told him all about his mom's passing, his dad's heart attack, his bullies, Carole and Finn, and finally he reached the topic of Glee club.

"New Directions. That sounds familier. I think you guys kicked our asses."

"What school did you go to?"

"Dalton Academy."

"Oh, you guys were really good! Your lead singer was amazing!"

Blaine smiled brightly and said, "Why thank you. I thought so too."

"Oh my God, that was you? Your hair was so full of gel back then and now it is curly!"

"Hey! I had to look professional!"

They both laughed and ate their food when it arrived. When the check came Kurt insisted on paying since Blaine paid for the movie.

* * *

Blaine walked Kurt back to his apartment again tonight. They were outside the door talking about Blaine's childhood. He talked about his brother Cooper, about how his parents weren't always so accepting, and how he was brutally beaten at a school dance. Kurt hugged him when Blaine started to get a litlte choked up and kissed his cheek.

"I'm sorry about everything you had to go through."

"We both had our own battles to face."

Blaine stared at Kurt and he started to smile.

"What? Do I have something on my face?"

"No, but I just got to thinking. I never told you that I haven't had a boyfriend either."

"SERIOUSLY! I'm sorry, that was rude, but you look amazing! How have you not had a boyfriend yet?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and squeezed it tight. "I never found anyone who made me feel special. Like I was worth anything."

Kurt kissed him softly on the lips and then whispered in his ear, "Do you want to come in?"

**TBC**


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine smiled and took Kurt's hand. "Sure."

Kurt turned to open the door and as soon it was closed, he kissed Blaine again. It started off soft with Kurt's hands around Blaine's neck and Blaine's arms around Kurt's waist holding him as close as possible. Kurt licked Blaine's upper lip and Blaine opened his mouth wider. They were rubbing their tongues together and then they both moaned. Kurt began to suck on Blaine's tongue and when he heard what could only be described as a growl, it went straight to Kurt's cock.

"Kurt. I think we should go to the couch or something."

Kurt agreed, but they didn't separate. Kurt guided Blaine to the couch and landed on top of him straddling Blaine's waist. Blaine moved his hands to hover over Kurt's ass and squeezed.

"_Oh god. That feels good_."

Blaine smiled and did it again. One of Kurt's hands was on Blaine's neck while the other was in his curly locks. Blaine pulled his tongue out of Kurt's mouth and began to lick a strip down to Kurt's neck and sucked on his pulse point. Kurt threw his head back and moaned.

As a reflex, Kurt pushed his hips down and felt Blaine's hard cock hit his own. Soon they were humping each other. Blaine was thrusting his hips up to meet his cock.

"Too many clothes."

Blaine agreed and started to take his shirt off, but had trouble getting it off because he was in such a rush.

"I thought you were supposed to be good at that?"

Blaine laughed as Kurt helped him lift his shirt above his head. God Blaine was GORGEOUS! He had to be the sexiest man alive. Kurt never thought he would like chest hair, but Blaine had some. Not too much, but just enough. Kurt ran his fingers down his chest to his abs and felt Blaine's stomach tighten when he brushed his fingers across. Kurt bent down and licked one of his nipples.

"Oh Jesus Christ Kurt!" Blaine yelled as he thrust his hips up. He threw his head back and moaned.

Kurt squeezed the other nipple as he took this one into his mouth and began to bite gently.

"I need your shirt off too. This isn't fair."

Kurt smiled and sat up. He lifted his arms and allowed Blaine to lift it off of him. Once Kurt's shirt was off, Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's chest.

"So beautiful. You look like an angel, Kurt."

Kurt blushed as Blaine squeezed one of his nipples. Kurt grounded his hips into Blaine. Blaine licked his nipples lightly like a little kitten.

"You're such a tease Blaine!"

Blaine laughed and suddenly Kurt felt Blaine's hand over his cock petting him through his pants.

"Is this okay?"

Kurt moaned, "_God, it is more than okay. Don't stop_!"

Blaine began to palm him faster and faster and Kurt returned the favor by palming Blaine in his pants.

They were both moaning when Kurt said, "Blaine, I'm gonna co-."

"Me too." Blaine interrupted. Soon they were grinding against each other, coming at the same time. They screamed each others names before Kurt collapsed onto Blaine, putting his face against Blaine's neck. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back soothing him and helping him come down off his high.

"That was amazing. I've never felt so good in my life."

Kurt didn't know how to respond to that so he just kissed Blaine's neck before reaching up and kissing his lips. He ran his hands gently through Blaine's hair feeling his sweat on his forehead. They stared into each others eyes and smiled at each other.

"Thank you Blaine. I couldn't ask for a better first boyfriend."

Blaine smiled and hugged him close. "Me too." he whispered in his ears.

Suddenly Kurt shot up out of Blaine's lap and Blaine pouted. "What's wrong?"

"I feel gross. I need to change my pants."

Blaine laughed but agreed.

"I'll be right back." and Kurt walked down the hall.

Blaine looked down at himself and frowned._ I don't think I've come that hard since I was a teenager and I had just discovered masturbation._

Kurt came back a few minutes later with a t-shirt and sweats for Blaine.

"I figured you wouldn't want to sit in your wet pants. You can change into these."

Blaine grabbed them and went into the bathroom. He looked around and was amazed. The bathroom was huge. It had double sinks, a glass shower with granite tile, and a huge jacuzzi tub. There were bottles of moisturizer lined up around one sink and makeup around the other. _I think I can tell which one is Kurt's _Blaine thought and smiled to himself.

After he changed he went back into the living room to find Kurt standing there looking nervous.

"Are you okay, Kurt?"

Kurt tried to smile, but failed. Blaine came over and hugged him. "I'm sorry if we went too far too fast. I guess I wasn't thinking."

Kurt smiled, "I'm not upset about that. What we just did was amazing. I was just thinking, do you want to stay over?"

Blaine looked surprised. "Umm.. sure. I can sleep on the couch if you want me to."

"Well, we already have seen each other come, the next step would just be to see each other naked and have sex." Kurt blushed and looked away fast._ Crap, I didn't mean to say that_! "What I meant is, we could sleep in my bed.. with our clothes on. The couch isn't that comfortable to sle-."

Blaine silenced Kurt with a kiss. "I would love to sleep with you."

Kurt smiled and took Blaine's hand leading him to his bedroom. Blaine gasped when he entered. "This room is huge!"

He looked around and saw Kurt's king size bed covered in red and white bed sheets. On each end there were night stands, one with a picture of Kurt and a man that could only be described as his dad and the other with an alarm clock. The walls were painted red and white to match the bed. There was a door open to a walk in closet and there was a flat screen tv across from the bed.

Kurt smiled and pulled the covers back on the bed. He climbed in and patted the space next to him and looked at Blaine. They both laughed and Blaine walked over climbing into bed. They laid down and fell asleep with Kurt cuddled next to Blaine with his head on his chest.


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt woke up feeling more comfortable than he ever had before. He sighed sleepily and nuzzled his face deeper into his pillow. Then he realized he wasn't laying on his pillow, he was laying on a person. He tried to remember what happened the night before and then it was like a lightbulb went off in his head. He remembered him and Blaine on the couch, coming together, calling each other boyfriends, and then finally coming to sleep in his room. Kurt smiled to himself and looked up at Blaine. He was surpised to see Blaine looking back at him with a similar smile.

"Morning gorgeous."

"Good morning."

Kurt leaned up and got closer to him about to give him a kiss and then he pulled back with a worried look on his face.

"What's wrong Kurt?"

"I want to kiss you, but I probably have morning breath."

Blaine laughed and sat up grabbing both sides of Kurt's face and giving him a hard kiss on the lips. When he felt Kurt start to kiss back, he licked Kurt's lower lip and when Kurt opened his mouth, he ran his tongue along his teeth. They both moaned and soon Blaine had his back to the headboard and Kurt was straddling Blaine. Kurt kissed his way down Blaine's jaw and to his neck then back up to suck on his ear lobe. Blaine moaned and went to remove Kurt's shirt. Kurt quickly helped him and soon helped Blaine remove his shirt. They moved to lay down with Kurt still on top and both of their chests rubbing against one another.

"Kurt, would it be okay if we took our pants off, but kept our underwear on? There are too many clothes."

Kurt sat up and looked at him. He was silent for a few seconds before leaning down to lick a stripe above Blaine's waist line. When Blaine monaed, he slowly lowered the sweat pants he had given Blaine the night before and sucked a hickey on each of his hip bones. Without thinking about it, Blaine thrusted his hips into Kurt and whimpered.

"Shit, I'm sorry. Did I hit you?"

Kurt smiled, "No." Blaine's was now laying there in his underwear and Kurt got up off the bed and removed his own pants. Blaine was wearing tight red boxer briefs and Kurt was wearing tight green ones. They both had a wet spot from their leaking pre come. Kurt got back ontop of Blaine and started grinding his hips into Blaine. They both moaned as Kurt got faster and faster. Blaine was sitting up sucking on one of Kurt's nipples and squeezing the other has Kurt threw his head back and practically screamed, "Blaine!" And with that, he was coming in his underwear and Blaine wasn't far behind. They rode out their orgasms together moaning and yelling in ecstasy. Blaine fell back down onto the bed and Kurt held himself up by putting both hands on Blaine's chest.

"Holy shit. I didn't think anything could get better than what we did last night, but you just proved me wrong."

Kurt would have responded, but he was still panting. He lowered himself and kissed his way up Blaine's chest and to his mouth kissing him lightly. Blaine ran his hands up and down Kurt's back.

A few seconds later there was a knock on the door. Kurt groaned but didn't move. When the knocking wouldn't stop he got up off of Blaine. "Be right back."

"I'll be here."

Kurt grabbed a robe and put it on quickly and ran to the door. When he opened it he gasped and bulged his eyes.

"Surprise!" Burt and Carole were standing right in front of Kurt with their luggage in hand.


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt almost couldn't speak. He stood there in the doorway staring at his father and Carole. _Oh my god, I have a practically naked man in my bed and I haven't told my dad that we are dating yet. We only just started dating! Oh God, what do I do?_

"Well, Kurt are you going to let us in?"

"Oh ya, sorry, I guess I'm just a little surprised. The wedding isn't until Saturday and it is only Monday."

"Well sorry kid, we wanted to spend some more time with you." Burt looked a little hurt and it broke Kurt's heart.

"I'm happy that you're here, don't get me wrong, it's just that I'm not dressed." _That is the best excuse I can come up with at the moment. I'm not actually going to tell him I want to go have sex with my boyfriend, am I?_

"Well, Rachel said we could stay in her room since she is staying with Finn, so we will go set our suitcases down in her room."

"Wait!" he held his hands up to stop them. If they went to Rachel's room, they were gonna walk past Kurt's open door and see Blaine laying in his wet boxers in his bed.

"What Kurt? These suitcases aren't getting any lighter."

Somehow Carole could tell just by Kurt's reaction and by the way he was dressed what exactly was going on. She was standing behind Burt and winked at Kurt.

"I have an idea. Burt, why don't we just leave our suitcases here in the living room and we can run down at get some breakfast and bring it back here? That way Kurt can get ready for the day and we can come back here and catch up? Does that sound alright for everyone?"

"That sounds fantastic Carole! There is a great little cafe with amazing food that you can get to go two blocks up past the theater! I will see you later!" And he pushed them out the door. Carole laughed while Burt just looked confused.

Kurt ran back into the room to find Blaine still laying on the bed rolling and laughing out loud. He had obviously just heard the whole conversation that took place.

"What about this situation is funny Blaine? You have to get out of here!"

Blaine sat up trying to calm down. "I'm sorry, but what are the chances of that happening?"

"I don't know but let me grab you some clothes you can change into." Kurt grabbed some fresh underwear, an old sweatshirt and jeans and threw them at him. "Now get dressed and I will talk to you later. I need to shower and get ready."

Blaine grabbed Kurt and kissed him on the lips. "It will be okay, Kurt. I will text you later and see how things are going."

Kurt smiled and grabbed some fresh clothes and started to leave the room to go to the bathroom.

"Bye Blaine. Thank you again for last night!"

"No thank you! Bye beautiful!"

* * *

Kurt was just walking into the kitchen from the bathroom when Burt and Carole walked into the apartment again. They sat down and began to eat.

"So Kurt, you seeing anyone?" Burt looked up from his plate to look at Kurt and Kurt started to choke on his coffee. Carole smirked and Burt just stared at him waiting for a reply.

"Why do you ask?"

"Well, I haven't talked to you in a while so I just wondered if you met anyone recently."

"Oh, well there is this guy that I went on a date with twice. He seems great."

Carole chimed in before Burt could ask anymore questions. "That is nice Kurt! What is he like?"

Carole couldn't help but notice the twinkle in Kurt's eye and how his smile got wider. "He is amazing. His name is Blaine and he has dark curly hair, hazel colored eyes, and he is the most polite person I've ever met! When we were at the restaurant for dinner, the waitress was obviously trying to flirt with him and I got a little jealous and he noticed so he grabbed my hand and called me "his date". The look on her face was priceless!"

Burt tried not to smile at how excited Kurt was and Carole just laughed along with Kurt.

"He isn't pressuring you now is he?"

"No dad, he is perfect. You don't have to worry about that."

Burt put down his coffee and asked another question that Kurt had no idea how to answer. "So, how did you guys meet?"


	7. Chapter 7

OH MY GOSH! I am SO sorry for the delay! I've been getting ready for graduation stuff and finals are next week so my life has been a little hectic. Thank you so much for all the story alerts and reviews! I'm loving them! I also apologize for how short this chapter is, but I promise, they will get longer after next week! ;)

* * *

Kurt choked on his food which caused a coughing fit. After he took a sip of his coffee and calmed down, he looked at his father.

"You alright bud?"

"Ya sorry. I don't know what happened. What was your question again?"

"How did you and Blake meet?"

Kurt laughed, "It is Blaine dad, and he works at the bookstore that Rachel and I go to."

Carole clapped her hands in excitement, "So did he help you pick out a book or what?"

Kurt took a bite of his food so he could take some time to think of an answer. "Umm, well he checked me out." Carole and Burt raised their brows. "At the check out I mean! When I bought my books for my classes, he was the one at the register!"

Carole laughed quietly to herself while Kurt blushed brighter than a tomato.

"Well I want to meet this boy."

"Dad! We only started dating a few days ago, you don't need to scare him off right away."

"Doesn't matter Kurt. I want to know that he is treating you with respect. You matter Kurt and you deserve the best."

They quietly ate the rest of their food and when they were done, Kurt went to the kitchen to do the dishes. Burt went into Rachel's room to set up their suitcases and Carole came into the kitchen.

"Oh my God Carole, thank you so much for everything this morning!"

Carole laughed and gave him a side hug, "It is alright honey! I knew you wouldn't want your dad ruining it by walking in and seeing Blaine nude."

"He wasn't nude! And neither was I!" Kurt was blushing horribly and Carole was just laughing.

"How far are you guys going? I hope you aren't moving too fast."

"Carole I appreciate your concern, but we are fine. We haven't... you know... yet. I'm still a virgin. We just got a little farther than I have with any other guy. I am Blaine's first boyfriend too. He hasn't... you know... yet either."

Carole sighed in relief. "Good. I'm glad you're happy Kurt, that is all we want."

* * *

It was a little after 1:00 pm when Kurt left his apartment. His dad and Carole were taking a nap since they were exhausted from the flight. As soon as he got outside, he grabbed his phone and called Blaine before going for a walk.

"Hey beautiful! How has it been going?"

"Oh god, it is awful!" Kurt continued to tell him everything that happened, including how he lied about how they met.

"It's probably for the best. Your dad would kill me if he found out I met you by dancing in my underwear over a woman."

Kurt laughed, "Ya so don't forget. We met when you were checking me out."

Blaine's voice lowered, "And I _was_ checking you out."

"Oh my goodness." They both laughed. "I have something else I need to tell you."

"Oh?"

"My dad wants to meet you."

"Oh crap. Meeting the boyfriend's parents. What if he doesn't like me Kurt? What if since he doesn't like me you have to break up with me and meet someone better? Oh my God Kurt, are we breaking up?" Blaine was talking so fast Kurt didn't know how to stop him.

"Blaine! Stop talking!" There was silence. "I am NOT breaking up with you and even if my dad didn't approve of you, which is not going to happen, I wouldn't leave you."

"Ok good."

"This might sound weird since we have only been on a few dates, but I don't think I have ever been this happy and I have you to thank."

"Aww, Kurt! I feel the exact same way!"

They talked for a little while until Blaine said he had to go and do laundry.

"I have a proposition for you."

"Kurt, I will do anything that will make you happy."

Kurt blushed, but continued, "What if you, me, my dad and Carole had dinner tonight?"

"As long as your dad doesn't shoot me with a gun, I will be alright with that."

"No need to worry, he doesn't own one."

* * *

Kurt, Carole, and Burt were all standing outside the restaurant waiting for Blaine to arrive.

"Now dad, please don't annoy him with questions. He doesn't get along with his family since they weren't really accepting of him and he was bullied worse than I was, so leave that out. And also, don't ask about past boyfriends because he hasn't had any just like me. Oh, and don't-"

Kurt suddenly felt a hand on his back and turned. He was suddenly looking at Blaine who was smiling at him.

"Kurt, whatever your dad wants to know is fine by me." Kurt smiled at him and kissed him on the cheek.

"These are for you Mrs. Hummel." He held out a boquet of flowers. Then he turned to Burt and stuck out his hand. "Nice to meet you Mr. Hummel."

"No need to call us by our last names, son. Call me Burt and this is Carole."

"Jeez Kurt, when you said he was good looking, I didn't know you meant he was THIS good looking!"

Kurt blushed and Blaine just grabbed his hand. "Carole!" And they headed into the restaurant.


	8. Chapter 8

The four of them had just sat down at their table when the waitress came over to take their order. Her nametag said Kendra and she had bleach blode hair, big boobs, and looked like Pamela Anderson. When she turned to Blaine to ask what he wanted to drink, she got a big smile and winked.

_Oh Jesus, here we go again, _Kurt thought.

Blaine, "I will just have water, like my boyfriend here." And he grabbed Kurt's hand and squeezed it and smiled back up at the waitress. Her jaw dropped to the ground and she quickly picked it back up and walked away. Soon everyone at the table was laughing.

"If this keeps up, we won't be able to come out to eat anymore."

"Don't worry Kurt, I will always respond to them in the same way as I did tonight."

They smiled at each other and missed the way Carole smiled at Burt. Burt was smirking in their direction happy to see Kurt with someone so amazing.

"So Blaine, why don't you tell us about your job?"

"Well, Mr. Humm... I mean Burt, I work at Barnes and Noble close to Kurt's place. I really like it there. I have always loved to read books, it was sort of an escape for me as a child because it took my mind off of how crappy my life was." Kurt ran his thumb in circles over his hand hoping he could help Blaine from talking about his past. "I didn't have very many friends early on in my life until I transfered to my new school where I joined their glee club."

Carole sighed and patted Blaine on the back. "Even after everything you have been through, you have turned out to be a wonderful young man. I haven't known you long, but I can see that you are a strong and confident person and I'm proud of you for that."

Blaine had tears in his eyes and smiled back, "Thank you Carole. That means a lot to me."

Soon their food arrived and they all began to eat. They talked about Kurt's classes and about the wedding that is coming up. When they were done eating, they fought over who was going to pay for the check, but Burt won the battle.

"Is it alright if I walk Blaine home?"

"Of course dear! We will see you back at the apartment."

Carole hugged Blaine and whispered in his ear, "You did great Blaine. No need to worry. We can see that you are perfect for Kurt."

Blaine smiled back at Carole and turned to shake Burt's hand.

"It was great to meet you Blaine. Just remember, if you ever hurt my boy, I have a shotgun at home."

Blaine looked terrified and Kurt rolled his eyes, "Too late dad, I already told him you don't own one."

Carole laughed while Burt just grunted.

* * *

Blaine had his arm around Kurt's waist as they walked to his apartment and Kurt rested his head on Blaine's shoulder.

"Thank you for coming tonight. I know it was really soon and you didn't have to meet them even though my dad wanted you to. You were great though!"

Blaine kissed his temple. "I'm glad they liked me."

"It's hard not to like you Blaine." Kurt's voice got quiet as he said, "Even every women in America thinks you are hot."

Blaine could hear that he was a little upset so he stopped and turned to him putting his hands on Kurt's shoulders and looked into his eyes.

"Kurt, you have absolutely nothing to worry about. I have had women trying to ask me out for years and I always have to tell them no and that I don't play for their team. I am not going to run off with another man and especially not another women. You are the best thing that has ever happened to me and I would be stupid to ruin it. I would never want to hurt you."

Kurt smiled at him and kissed him lightly on the lips. "You're right. I'm sorry. I guess I was just a little jealous."

Blaine smiled back, "It's okay to be jealous. It just shows that you care. And I would probably be jealous if it was the other way around."

* * *

They got to Blaine's apartment and Blaine invited Kurt in.

"I want to, but I don't know if I should since my dad and Carole are at my place." Kurt frowned and then his phone chimed. He quickly read the text.

_Kurt, Burt and I are going to bed. Feel free to stay at Blaine's as long as you want. Maybe you can finish we Burt and I ruined this morning. ;)_

"Oh my god." Kurt was blushing and laughed. He showed Blaine the text and Blaine groaned as he covered his eyes with his hands in embarrassment.

"Don't worry, my dad doesn't know a thing. And I guess this means that I can come in now."

They both smiled and walked into the apartment hand in hand.

"I'm sorry for the mess. I wasn't expecting company."

Kurt's face looked like he had just won a million dollars. His mouth was in the shape of an "o" and his eyes were bulged.

"This place is freaking amazing, Blaine!"

He walked into a huge living room with floor to ceiling windows looking over Central Park. The view outside was beautiful. There was a grand piano in front of the window. He could see the kitchen off to the left with stainless steal appliances and granite countertops.

"My parents bought it for me and send me money monthly. I think they do it because they think they have to make up for my childhood being the way it was. My dad still doesn't really talk to me and my mom calls about once a month."

Kurt hugged him. "I'm sorry."

"It's okay. You want something to drink? I've got a bottle of wine we could share."

"That sounds lovely.

* * *

Soon they were cuddled on the couch with the bottle of wine empty and they were both feeling a little buzzed. Blaine was laying down with Kurt laying with his head on Blaine's chest rubbing his fingers up and down his arm.

"I didn't want to tell you in front of your parents, but you look hot tonight."

Kurt was wearing tight black pants with a tight red shirt and skinny black tie.

Kurt smiled and hovered over Blaine with their lips almost touching. "Thank you. You don't look too bad yourself."

Blaine was wearing a black suit with a white shirt that clung to his chest and a bright purple tie. Blaine closed the small gap between them and kissed Kurt. It was soft and sweet at first until they both wanted more. Kurt got up and straddled Blaine's hips leaning so they were chest to chest. Blaine licked Kurt's lower lip and when he was granted access, took his lip into his mouth and bit lightly. They were both moaning and were getting hard. Kurt ran his tongue alone Blaine's teeth and Blaine thrusted his hips into Kurt's which made them both moan even louder. Blaine began to suck on Kurt's tongue and Kurt began to palm Blaine's erection. When Blaine let go of his tongue, he kissed down his neck and began to bite and lick. Usually Kurt would be worried about hickeys, but it felt so good that he didn't care. Kurt unzipped Blaine's pants and palmed him through his underwear feeling a wet spot forming. Kurt leaned his head back so Blaine could suck on his neck more when Blaine suddenly stopped.

Kurt looked down at Blaine and saw his pupils were blown and were filled with lust. "What's wrong? Why did you stop?"

Blaine bit his lip and looked nervous. "I was wondering if I could taste you. I mean.. could I.. you know..?"

Kurt was speechless, but nodded his head yes. He was afraid to admit it, but this would be his first blow job.

"I've never done this so if it is bad, I'm really sorry."

Kurt put his hand on Blaine's cheek and rubbed his thumb on his lip. "This will be my first time too. I'm sure you will be great."

Kurt got up off of Blaine and laid his back on the couch so Blaine was the one straddling this time. He kissed Kurt on the lips before moving down to undo Kurt's zipper. He saw the Kurt was wearing hot pink boxer briefs and smiled up at Kurt. He then pulled out his cock and gasped. Kurt was absolutely beautiful. He wasn't that wide, but he sure made up for it in length. Kurt shifted under him a little worried since Blaine was just staring.

"You are so beautiful, Kurt." Kurt smiled and when Blaine took him in his mouth, he yelped. "_Oh my god Blaine, your mouth feels amazing_."

Blaine took Kurt deeper and deeper until he was touching the back of his throat. Without thinking, Kurt thrusted his hips making Blaine cough around him.

"Shit, I'm sorry!"

Blaine looked up into Kurt's eyes and smiled as much as he could. He began to bob his head back and forth while using one hand to help guide him and another to roll Kurt's balls in his hand.

Kurt shut his eyes tight and threw his head back. "_Fuckfuckfuckfuck Blaine I'm gonna come_." He began to moan and Blaine had never heard such a beautiful sound. Much to Kurt's surprise, he began to go faster instead of stopping. Kurt's hands flew to Blaine's hair and tugged. Kurt screamed, "_Blaine!_" and he was coming down Blaine's throat. Blaine helped him ride out his orgasm and when he was done, he took Kurt's cock out of his mouth and licked his lips. He looked down at Kurt who was sweaty and panting with his eyes closed. He had never seen anything so beautiful. He leaned up and kissed Kurt on the lips.

"That was the best feeling in the world."

Blaine smiled. "I'm glad it was as good for you as it was for me."

Kurt sat up so he was leaning on his elbows and smirked, "Now it's your turn."

Blaine looked a little embarrassed and began to blush, "Well... um.. maybe next time?"

Kurt looked scared, "I'm sorry, if you're not ready, we don't have to."

Blaine smiled, "It's not that I'm not ready, I am! It's just that watching you come was the sexiest and hottest thing I have ever seen and I kind of came myself."

Kurt blushed and looked down at Blaine's pants. His zipper was still open showing his purple boxer briefs. Sure enough, there was a dark wet spot. He kissed Blaine on the lips.

"Do you want to spend the night? You could wake up early in the morning and sneak back in at home before your parents wake up."

"That sounds like a great plan!"

* * *

After Blaine changed into pajamas and handed Kurt something to wear, they climbed into Blaine's bed with Blaine spooning Kurt.

"I have something to ask, and it is completely okay if you say no."

Blaine kissed the back of Kurt's neck and said, "Ask away."

Kurt turned in Blaine's arms so they were face to face. "Would you want to be my date to Rachel and Finn's wedding?"

Blaine kissed his forehead, "I would love to." And they fell asleep with their foreheads touching and arms around each other.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt woke up feeling hot breath being blown on his face. He opened his eyes and was looking directly at Blaine. They had fallen asleep in each others arms and forheads touching and Kurt woke up to realize that he hadn't moved his position all night. He stared at him for a little while watching Blaine sleep. He couldn't believe that he had found someone so hot and sexy that actually wanted him in return. He smiled and brought his hand to Blaine's face. He felt him sigh against him and soon he was looking right into Blaine's eyes.

"Goodmorning."

"Mmm too early. Back to sleep."

"Blaine, I have to go home and get ready for my classes."

Blaine held Kurt tighter and put his head on Kurt's chest, "I'm not letting you leave."

Kurt laughed, "Blaine, I really wish I didn't have to go, but I do. Especially if I want to make it back before my dad wakes up."

Blaine shot up at that and blushed, "I didnt' think about that."

Kurt kissed him lightly on the lips and stood to stretch. He turned around to see Blaine staring at his ass. Blaine met his eyes and blushed again.

Kurt smiled, "I will text you later. I won't be able to hang out tonight because I have a party I need to go to for a friend of mine."

"Okay, well I have to work tonight anyway."

"Don't pick up any cute guys." Kurt smirked.

Blaine laughed, "I won't, I promise."

* * *

Kurt got back home just in time. As he shut the door to his room he heard his dad walking down the hallway. He quickly changed into what would look like his own pajamas and walked out into the kitchen and began to make breakfast.

"Good morning dad!"

"Morning. You seem chipper today."

Kurt blushed, "Well, the sun is shining and we are alive, what is there to be upset about?"

Burt just laughed and sat at the table.

"So what is the plan for today?"

Kurt brought the breakfast over to the table and they began to eat. "Well, I have classes until two o'clock today and then I have to go to Sophia's party. She is in one of my classes and invited me. I don't know how long it will last so you might be on your own today."

Burt sighed, "I wanted to spend time with you kiddo."

"Well, this is what you get for not warning me that you were coming early!"

"You're right. I'm sorry."

"I have classes tomorrow and Saturday morning before the wedding, we can hang out in between then. I have to get ready for finals next week."

"Okay. We will think of something."

* * *

Kurt walked into Sophia's place later that night. She ran up to Kurt and hugged him.

"I'm so happy you came! You look amazing by the way!" Kurt was wearing tight gold pants and a tight black shirt with knee high black boots. He was aware that he had a slight bulge in these pants, but it was all women at this party anyway, right?

"Thanks! So do you! Congrats by the way! When is the wedding?"

"Thanks! It isn't for another month, but my sister insisted on giving me a party and now is the only time that would work."  
Suddenly, a man came up to Sophia and hugged her.

"Kurt, this is Sebastian, Sebastian this is Kurt."

Sebastian smiled and stuck out his hand, "Must be another gay, I don't think straight men are allowed here."

Kurt looked shocked,_ who would just come out and say that_? He slowly raised his hand anyway and shook it. "Pleasure meeting you."

Sophia walked away leaving them alone.

"So, should we fuck later tonight or what?"

Kurt bulged his eyes at him, "Excuse me?"

"Well, you are hot and those pants show that you are pretty big. I wouldn't want to pass up this opportunity."

"I have a boyfriend thank you very much."

"He doesn't need to know."

"Excuse me.." Kurt walked away and into the bathroom to catch his breath. _What a creep_! He took out his phone and texted Blaine,

_This party is a bust. I wish you were here._

He knew he wouldn't get a response because Blaine was at work, but it made him feel better anyway. He heard a knock on the apartment door and everyone was silent. He came out of the bathroom to see what was going on.

Sophia screamed, "There are two firemen out there!"

She opened the door and Kurt gasped. He saw Blaine and his "partner" standing there bare chested in firefighters pants with the little suspenders. Blaine's partner wasn't the same as last time. This guy had blonde hair that was obviously dyed.

"We heard there was a fire, is everything alright?"

Kurt laughed at Blaine's words and suddenly he felt someone come up to stand beside him. It was Sebastian.

"My gaydar is going off for that guy and if I am right, I won't need to fuck you tonight because I will fuck him."

Kurt was angry, but didn't get a chance to respond before Sebastian walked away and towards Blaine.

Sebastian spoke to the "fireman" "There is no fire here, but you are pretty damn hot."

Blaine's smile began to fade and he looked around. Then he smiled again and said, "Who is the host of the party?"

Sophia went up to him and introduced herself.

"Well you are the one on fire my lady!" And Blaine and the other guy began to dance around her as she was pushed into a chair. Everyone was cheering and clapping, but what Kurt was angry about was that Sebastian was standing as close as possible to Blaine. Blaine looked up at Sebastian and looked worried. When the dance was over, Kurt rushed up to him and heard Sebastian say, "How about you and I get out of here?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks and waited for Blaine to respond.

"Uhh.."

**TBC**


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it took so long to update! Finals are over and summer is finally here, so I should be able to update more often! Please Review and enjoy :D

* * *

When the dance was over, Kurt rushed up to him and heard Sebastian say, "How about you and I get out of here?"

Kurt stopped in his tracks and waited for Blaine to respond.

"Uhh..I'm flattered really, but no thank you."

Kurt let out a breath that he didn't realize he had been holding.

"Come on hottie, I just want to suck on your fire hose and then you can forget all about me." Sebastian smirked and put his hand on Blaine's shoulder.

Blaine jerked away from him, "I said no thank you. And as a matter of fact, I am not available."

Sebastian's smile faltered, "What is it with every guy at this party being unavailable? First Kurt now you? I don't know why I even came."

Blaine looked up at him and his eyebrows rose, "Did you say Kurt?"

Kurt smiled to himself after hearing the hope in Blaine's voice. He quickly walked away not wanting Blaine to know that he was listening. He went into the kitchen where he found the bride to be.

"So, did you enjoy your stripper?"

"He was gorgeous! It was really funny and kind of embarrassing though."

Kurt laughed. They continued to talk about the upcoming wedding when Kurt felt arms wrap around his waist and felt a kiss on his neck. Sophia looked on in complete shock.

"Umm, Kurt, I hope you know this man."

Kurt laughed, "Blaine? I hope that is you and not the guy who tried to sleep with me."

Blaine laughed, "That guy must be horny as hell."

Just then Sebastian walked in.

"Speak of the devil."

Sebastian gave Kurt an evil glare instead of actually responding.

"Sebastian, have you been trying to sleep with everyone at my party?" Sophia put her hands on her hips while Kurt and Blaine held back their laughter.

"Hey, can you blame me?"

Blaine whispered in Kurt's ear, "Want to get out of here?"

Kurt turned his head to look at Blaine behind him and smiled. "Sounds like a good idea."

They said goodbye to Sophia and walked out of the door hand in hand.

* * *

They were standing in front of Blaine's apartment door when suddenly Blaine picked Kurt up bridal style.

"Blaine! What are you doing?"

"Saving you from the fire."

"Saving me from the fire by walking into the apartment instead of out of it?"

Blaine thought for a moment and couldn't come up with a response. "Oh shut up."

Kurt laughed as Blaine brought him to the bedroom and put him on his feet gently. He wrapped his arms around Kurt's hips and Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck playing with his hair.

"You look extremely sexy in those gold pants, you know."

Kurt smiled as Blaine kissed his neck and sucked on his pulse point.

"And you look hot in your fire man outfit."

Kurt ran his hands up and down Blaine's chest and then decided to push the suspenders off his shoulders. He kissed from Blaine's jaw all the way down to his chest and took his right nipple into his mouth and bit gently. He heard Blaine gasp and felt him thrust his hips forward. He smiled and pinched his other nipple.

"Kurt, we should move to the bed."

"I like the way you think Fireman Anderson."

Blaine took off his pants and was soon only in his boxer briefs while Kurt lay on the bed still fully clothed. Kurt smiled and motioned with his finger for Blaine to come over. They both laughed as Blaine straddled Kurt's hips.

Blaine rubbed his hands up and down Kurt's thighs and ran his hand over his cock. "Did I tell you how much I love your pants?"

Kurt gasped and thrusted his hips upwards, "You might have mentioned it."

Blaine smiled and kissed his cock through his pants feeling the soft material rub against his lips. He moaned as he felt Kurt's cock twitch with anticipation.

"It's getting a little hot in here, don't you think?"

"Well, why don't we fix that then?" Blaine went up to unbutton Kurt's shirt and threw it to the side of the bed. He ran his hands down and felt Kurt shiver underneath him. He then unbutoned Kurt's pants and began to pull them off when he stopped and looked up at Kurt to see him looking back and smirking.

"Kurt, you aren't wearing any underwear."

"I didn't want people to see the lines of my boxer briefs through my pants."

Blaine tore the rest of his pants off his legs and threw them to the side. He was about to kiss Kurt's cock when Kurt put a hand on his shoulder.

"Blaine stop." Blaine looked up in question. "It is my turn to do this to you, remember?"

Blaine smiled and Kurt pushed him so he was laying on his back. Kurt ripped Blaine's underwear off and stared at his cock. He didn't even notice that he was drooling until Blaine reached his hand up to catch it with his finger and he laughed.

"Sorry for staring, but you are extrememly sexy."

"I'm not the only one."

Kurt wrapped his hand around Blaine and began to stroke. When he heard moaning coming from his boyfriend, he took him in his mouth. It was hot and heavy against his tongue and he loved it. He could taste some of the salty pre come and it soon became one of his new favorite flavors. He hummed and bobbed his head up and down.

"_Fuck Kurt_!" Blaine grabbed Kurt's hair and tugged hard. That only made Kurt go faster. "_Kuuurt.. I'm gonna_.." and before he got to finish, he was coming down Kurt's throat. Blaine was gasping for breath when he felt something wet hit his thigh. He looked up and saw Kurt coming and stroking himself. He was leaning up on his elbows watching Kurt and trying not to get hard again. Kurt stopped and crawled up to Blaine and collapsed next to him.

"That was one of the sexiest things I've ever seen."

Kurt just smiled up at him and motioned for him to lay back down. When he did, Kurt pulled the covers up around them, snuggled into Blaine, and kissed him goodnight. Before they knew it, they were fast asleep.

* * *

So I don't know what else I should do with this story.. any suggestions on what you guys want to happen?


	11. Chapter 11

It was the next day and Kurt was sitting in class trying to pay attention to what his professor was saying. He was currently telling them what was going to be on their final next week, but all he could think about was how he sucked on his boyfriend's cock last night for the first time. It had been one of the most amazing things he had ever experienced. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He glanced ahead making sure his professor wasn't watching and glanced at his phone. A little envelope was there with Blaine's name on it. He smiled to himself as he clicked "ok".

"I can't stop thinking about last night_._"

Before Kurt could stop himself, he groaned outloud. He looked up to see if anyone noticed and he saw Sophia, who was sitting next to him, look over at him with an eyebrow raised. He rolled his eyes and waved his hand like he was bored. Thankfully she believed him and went back to taking notes.

"Blaine, I am in class right now_._"

He put his phone back in his pocket, which was a big mistake on his part. He was half hard and suddenly his phone vibrated which was close to his cock.

"I know, but I am naked in bed and thinking of you."

_Fuck_, he thought, _that was hot._ "Blaine, as much as I appreciate that you are thinking of me, I am in class right now. Can we do this later? I can't really concentrate when I have a hard-on."

"Well, you were concentrating pretty hard on my dick last night while you had a hard on."

_Well, shit_. "Fuck Blaine."

"I'm laying in bed naked and I'm pleasuring myself. How does that make you feel?"

"Jealous, I wish I was there. What are you doing?"

"Running my hand up and down my cock and squeezing hard, just like you did. It doesn't feel as good though... it's not your hand."

Suddenly Kurt was rock hard and shifting his legs trying to get in a better postiion. Sophia looked over at him again, "Are you okay? You don't look too good. You look like you are going to be sick."

"You could say that. I will be fine. Class is almost over anyway, right?"

"No, we still have about 45 more minutes left."

"Fuck!"

"Maybe you should just leave. I can email you the notes if you want."

He felt his phone vibrate again and made the mistake of reading it.

"Your hot wet mouth felt amazing around my hard cock. My favorite part was when I hit the back of your throat and you hummed around me. I almost came right there and then."

Kurt moaned and looked up again to find Sophia's face in shock. "You naughty, horny boy! You aren't sick!"

"Shh! Please, it's not like I started this!"

"Just get out of here before you have an orgasm. Go out the back door."

He didn't need to be told twice. He ran out the back with his notebook and pen and got out before anyone else noticed his bulge in his pants. Once he was outside, he found Blaine's name in his phone and hit "call".

"_Hello_?" He sounded completely wrecked and it went straight to Kurt's cock.

"You bastard! I had to walk out when the teacher was telling us what was going to be on the final next week!"

"I'm sorry gorgeous."

"You are not!"

He could hear Blaine laughing and then he stopped, "Wait, so are you in the bathroom pleasuring yourself? That is kinda hot."

"No, have your door unlocked, I'm almost there."

"_Fuck_."

* * *

When Kurt arrived at Blaine's he barely reached the door handle before Blaine was suddenly there holding the door open. He stopped in his tracks and stared. Blaine was completely naked with his erection standing and waiting to be squeezed.

"Are you coming in or are you going to let everyone else who walks this hallway see me naked?"

Kurt shut his mouth and pushed Blaine hard and shut the door with his foot. He pushed Blaine all the way to the couch and soon their lips were attached. Kurt didn't even notice when Blaine started taking off his clothes. He bit on Blaine's lip causing them both to moan. Their teeth were clashing together and tongues were fighting for dominance. When they separated for air, Kurt looked down at himself in shock.

"When in the hell did I get naked?"

Blaine just smirked. "So, baby, how was class?"

Kurt looked down at Blaine with an evil glare. He was currently straddling Blaine's hips and Blaine laid on the couch with his head on the arm rest. "Shut up."

He attacked Blaine's neck and bit and sucked everywhere. Blaine thrusted his hips up pushing on Kurt's cheeks to make their hard cocks brush against each other. They fit together perfectly, rubbing against one another, wet and sticky with pre-come. without thinking about it, Blaine brought his thumb to Kurt's hole and moved it in circles.

"_Fuck, Blaine! That feels good_."

Blaine removed his thumb and brought it to his mouth. He stared into Kurt's eyes and began to suck on his thumb.

_Fuck_, Kurt thought,_ he looks like a baby sucking on his thumb, but a really hot and sexy one. Wait, what the hell are you thinking about babies for?_ Kurt cursed himself internally and continued to watch Blaine. He put his index finger in his mouth next and moved it in and out like it was a cock. Kurt moaned and grabbed Blaine's wrist and pulled his fingers out replacing Blaine's fingers that had been in his mouth with his tongue. He licked Blaine's teeth and they both moaned. Blaine brought his thumb back to Kurt's hole and began to push in.

"Tell me if I'm hurting you babe." Blaine whispered against his lips. Soon, Blaine was knuckle deep and Kurt was practically fucking himself on his thumb. He took it out and Kurt whined at the loss. He then stuck in index finger in and Kurt pushed himself back on it not waiting for Blaine. He squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back.

"_God, Kurt_, you are so hot."

Blaine used his other hand to stroke Kurt's hard-on and crooked his finger and felt a little nub.

_"Holy sweet mother of God! Do that again_!"

Blaine crooked his finger back and forth as fast as possbile and trying to stroke Kurt with the same rhythm. Kurt quickly grabbed Blaine's cock and stroked him trying to keep up.

"_Blaine.. I'm.. I"m gonna._."

Blaine didn't let him finish. Instead he attacked his mouth again and sucked on his tongue as hard as he had sucked on Kurt's cock. Blaine swallowed Kurt's moans and before they knew it, they were both coming harder than ever. Kurt collapsed on Blaine and they were both gasping for breath. Blaine removed his finger from Kurt's hole and Kurt whined at the loss. Blaine ran his hand through Kurt's hair and kissed his forehead as Kurt laid his head on his chest.

"That was fucking amazing."

Blaine just hummed in agreement.

"If I'm your first boyfriend, how do you know what to do? You do everything perfectly and amazingly. You're like some type of sex god or something."

Blaine laughed and blushed. "I've seen porn before. And you're one to talk. You are the sexiest thing I have ever seen and you haven't had sex either."

Kurt blushed and snuggled deeper into Blaine's chest. He was just about to fall asleep when his phone went off. He groaned, but got up searching for his pants.

"Over there."

He looked to where Blaine was pointing and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He looked at the screen.

"Shit!" He clicked accept, "Dad?"

"Hey bud, I thought your class was over at 2? It's now 2:30."

**tbc**

* * *

Thanks for the reviews and suggestions! They are awesome! Hope you liked this chapter!


	12. Chapter 12

"Shit!" He clicked accept, "Dad?"

"Hey bud, I thought your class was over at 2? It's now 2:30."

"Uh, ya, I stopped to get a cup of coffee before I headed home and there is a lot of traffic. It _is_ New York you know."

Kurt turned and looked at Blaine and put his finger to his mouth telling him to be quiet. He set his phone down and put it on speaker and began to get dressed.

"Well I was wondering if you wanted to go out to dinner tonight with me, Carole, Finn and Rachel. You can invite you boyfriend if you want."

Kurt smiled and looked up at Blaine who had already written a note and held it up for Kurt to read, _Cafe on the corner... trust me.. open mic night _

"Sure dad, I know the perfect place we can eat!"

* * *

Kurt, Finn, Rachel, Carole, and Burt were all getting seated at a table near their stage.

"Kurt, where is Blaine?"

"I don't know Rach, he texted me and said he would meet us here. Probably just the traffic."

Just as they finished ordering their food, they heard someone come onto the stage.

"Good evening everyone! We are about to get the night started!" There were a few cheers scattered around. Everyone was now watching the man on stage. "Our first person tonight is someone who goes by the name Blaine Anderson! Give it up for Blaine!"

Kurt's jaw dropped and everyone at the table looked at him and began to laugh. Blaine came on stage carrying a guitar, wearing black tight pants and a button down blue and red striped shirt. He looked HOT!

"Hello everyone, as you know, my name is Blaine. I'm the guy who hogs the mic every Wednesday." There were a few laughs and suddenly a few girls from the back cheered "We love you Blaine!"

"Oh, well thank you. Your love is appreciated!" Kurt tried to hide his smile, but couldn't. He looked over at his dad who was just looking back at him and smiling.

"Well, I am going to sing a song for a person who I've recently met and has made me the happiest I've ever been, so here it goes."

He began to strum his guitar and then looked at Kurt and began to sing.

_You never know when you're gonna meet someone_  
_And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_  
_You're just walking around and suddenly _  
_Everything that you thought that you knew about love is gone_

Blaine started getting nervous. He looked around and saw everyone enjoying it, but he couldn't read Kurt's face. All he could see was that he had tears in his eyes. _I hope those are happy tears and not that he wants to run away!_

_You find out it's all been wrong_  
_And all my scars don't seem to matter anymore_  
_Cause they led me here to you_

_I know that its gonna take sometime _  
_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_  
_This might end up like it should_  
_And I'm gonna say what I need to say_  
_And hope to god that it don't scare you away_  
_Don't wanna be misunderstood_  
_But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

_Everyone knows life has its Ups and downs_  
_One day you're on top of the world and one day you're the clown_

_Well I've been both enough to know_  
_That you don't wanna get in the way when its working out_  
_The way that it is right now_  
_You see my heart i wear it on my sleeve_  
_Cause I just can't hide it anymore_

Kurt was sitting there in awe. He thought Blaine looked sexy, and the song was beautiful. He could feel the tears sting his eyes, but tried his best not to let them fall. _I can't believe he is doing this for me, and in front of my family! Very brave! _Kurt laughed to himself at that, he had a sexy, beautiful, and brave boyfriend.

_I know that it's gonna take sometime _  
_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_  
_This might end up like it should_  
_And I'm gonna say what I need to say_  
_And hope to god that it don't scare you away_  
_Don't wanna be misunderstood_  
_But I'm starting to believe that this could be the start_

_Cause I don't know where it's going_  
_There's a part of me that loves not knowing _  
_Just don't let it end before we begin_

_You never know when you gonna meet someone_  
_And your whole wide world in a moment comes undone_

_I know that its gonna take sometime _  
_I've got to admit that the thought has crossed my mind_  
_This might end up like it should_  
_And I'm gonna say what I need to say_  
_And hope to god that it don't scare you away_  
_Don't wanna be misunderstood_  
_But I'm starting to believe _  
_Oh I'm starting to believe that this could be the start of something good_

When the song was over, everyone stood there and applauded. He took a bow and smiled. When he stood back up, he looked to Kurt's table, but Kurt wasn't there. He started to panic. _Oh my God, did he run out? Crap crap crap! It was too soon! _

He walked off stage and had his head down trying not to cry when suddenly someone attacked him. He looked up to see Kurt in his arms, and Kurt's arms wrapped around his neck tightly. _  
_

"Blaine, that was beautiful, thank you so much. It was the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me!"

Kurt pulled away and Blaine saw that he had tears running down his cheeks. Blaine put his thumb on his face and wiped the tears away and smiled.

"I'm glad you liked it. I started to get nervous when I saw that you were gone. I thought you ran out on me."

Kurt laughed, "Never." Kurt leaned forward and captured Blaine's lips with his own. It was a very sweet and short kiss, but it said everything that they were both feeling. They pulled away and Kurt took Blaine's hand and led him back to their table. Blaine sat down nervously and then looked up to see everyone smiling at him.

"You have an amazing voice Blaine Anderson! You and I should sing together sometime. If you weren't gay and I wasn't marrying Finn, I think we could have made some beautifully talented children."

Blaine looked scared and Kurt gave her his best bitch glare before responding, "Well, Rachel, since you two are not in either of those situations you just mentioned, why don't you just shut the hell up?" Kurt grabbed Blaine's hand under the table and squeezed it.

"You seem like a good dude and all Blaine, but if you hurt Kurt, I may have to beat you up.. him being my brother and all."

"FINN! Leave him alone!"

Carole laughed at put her hand on Blaine's back, "You have nothing to worry about son, you seem perfect in every way. And that song was absolutely beautiful."

"Thank you!"

Suddenly a man came up to the table, "Hey sexy, I almost didn't recognize you when you aren't dressed up like a fireman."

Kurt and Blaine looked up in shock with red faces, Kurt's in anger and Blaine's in embarrassment. Everyone else just looked confused.

Rachel decided to respond before Blaine or Kurt could, "Who are you and what are you talking about?"

The man smiled to everyone, "I'm Sebastian, and I am talking about fireman Blaine here."

"Umm.. I work at a bookstore. You must have me confused with someone else."

Sebastian looked around and took in everyone's responses. Kurt looked scared and angry at the same time, Blaine looked embarrassed, and everyone else looked confused. He knew exactly what was going on. They didn't know about his other job.

"No, Blaine, I'm talking about your night time job.. stripping."

Burt looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Carole's eyes were about to bug out of her head, Finn looked to Kurt and Kurt looked at Blaine and squeezed his hand like it was a life line.

Suddenly Rachel dropped her fork and screamed, "THAT IS WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM! YOU WERE MY STRIPPER!"

**tbc**

* * *

****Sorry to leave it there, but I have cleaning to do :D.. The song I used was Start Of Something Good by Daughtry. I LOVE that song! Go to youtube and listen to it! Hope you liked this chapter! Review :D


	13. Chapter 13

"No, Blaine, I'm talking about your night time job.. stripping."

Burt looked like he was going to have a heart attack, Carole's eyes were about to bug out of her head, Finn looked to Kurt and Kurt looked at Blaine and squeezed his hand like it was a life line.

Suddenly Rachel dropped her fork and screamed, "THAT IS WHERE I KNOW YOU FROM! YOU WERE MY STRIPPER!

Burt screamed, "EXCUSE ME?"

"Dad, it's not what you think!"

"Well, it looks like you have some things to figure out here. I'm going to go, but I will see you guys around." And with that, Sebastian turned and left while everyone sat and looked at Kurt and Blaine.

"Blaine, honey, I think you should just explain what he was talking about." Carole said as she rubbed his back.

Blaine looked up with tears in his eyes. He looked to Kurt and Kurt whispered, "It's okay. I'm not leaving you no matter what they say."

Blaine took a huge breath and began to speak, "Ok...so..um... that guy, Sebastian, was right. I am a male stripper for bachelorette parties. I have always hated the job, but I need the extra money. My parents pay for everything so they can blackmail me for when I come back home for the holidays, I have to act straight in front of all of their friends. I work two jobs so I can somehow get enough money so that they can't pay for everything of mine anymore. I don't want to live off their money and I am sick and tired of pretending to be something I'm not when I go home for Christmas or Thanksgivng. Like I said, I have always hated this job, but that was until I met Kurt. I was at Rachel's party.. working.. when I saw him and he was the most beautiful person I have ever seen. I introduced myself in the hallway afterwards and left thinking I was never going to see him again. Then the next day, we were getting coffee at the same place and we talked and I asked him out. I apologize for lying to you guys in the first place. I hope you can forgive me."

By this time, everyone's face went from angry to either calm or concerned. Kurt turned in his chair and hugged Blaine as tight as possible and whispered, "It's okay. You did great, and thank you for explaining.

"Well, I don't really know what to say."

"You don't need to say anything, dad. I'm not leaving Blaine, and nothing you say will make me."

Burt looked between Kurt and Blaine. Thinking back these couple of days, he has never seen Kurt happier, and that was because of Blaine. "I guess if you guys are happy, then we will be happy."

Kurt and Blaine sighed and finally began to relax.

Finn began to eat again when he stopped and looked to Rachel with his eyes wide, "Wait, so you had strippers at your party? I thought we said no strippers?"

Kurt stood up and pulled Blaine up with him, "Well, I think we are going to go before anything else happens. Dad, I am spending the night at Blaine's, I will see you tomorrow."

As Kurt and Blaine were walking away, they could hear Rachel and Finn start to bicker. When they got outside, they took deep breaths and turned to each other.

"I am so so so sorry Blaine. I had no idea any of that was going to happen. Damn Sebastian!" He hugged Blaine tightly with his arms around his neck. When he felt Blaine put his arms around his wasit, he turned his face into Blaine's neck and breathed in deep. He loved the smell of Blaine. Come to think of it, he loved everything about Blaine. He realized that he wouldn't be able to go five minutes away from him without thinking of him. _Holy crap, I love Blaine! I am in love!_

Blaine pulled away from the hug and kissed Kurt lightly on the lips. "Come on, let's go back to my place."

* * *

They were laying in bed with sweat pants on and shirts off. They didn't do anything except kiss a little because they were both exhausted. Blaine had his head on Kurt's chest and his arm around his torso and Kurt had his arms around Blaine and his cheek against Blaine's curls.

"Blaine?"

"Hmm?"

"I want to tell you something, but I don't want you to freak out."

Blaine sat up and looked at him. He grabbed his hand and squeezed it. "After everything else that happened tonight, I don't think you could scare me away."

Kurt took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you."


	14. Chapter 14

Kurt took a deep breath and looked him straight in the eyes. "I love you."

Blaine looked completely shocked and Kurt started to worry until he felt Blaine's lips against his. Blaine got up and straddled Kurt and Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck. When they separated so that they could breath, Blaine whispered, "I love you too."

"Really?"

"Really."

Blaine leaned back down and captured Kurt's lips with his own again. When Blaine started kissing down Kurt's chest, Kurt's hips lifted and slammed into Blaine's. They could feel each others hard cocks hit each other.

"Blaine..I think I'm ready."

Blaine sat back up resting on Kurt's thighs and looking a little breathless.

"Are you sure?"

Kurt blushed and looked away, "Well if you aren't than I can wait, but if you are ready, I am too. I mean I know we have only been together for a week, but I know how I feel about you. I've never felt this way about anyone."

Blaine kissed him on the lips hard running his tongue along his lower lip. When Kurt's mouth opened, he took his lip in his mouth and bit gently and then moved down Kurt's neck to suck lightly. He reached down and pulled off his and Kurt's pants and then ripped off their underwear. Blaine was now laying on Kurt with their pre-come mixing together as they kissed one another. They were both moaning and thrusting against one another when Kurt whispered, _"Please Blaine. I need you."_ Blaine reached over into the night stand and took out a small bottle of lube and a condom. He poured a generous amount of lube on his hands since it would be their first time and began to stretch Kurt. After three fingers, Kurt was more than ready.

"_Please Blaine! I need you now."_

"Ok. Please tell me if you want me to stop or if I'm hurting you."

Kurt just nodded his head and Blaine ripped open the condom wrapper with his teeth. His hands shook as he tried to put it on. Kurt noticed and grabbed the condom from him and slid it on his cock. Then he grabbed the bottle of lube and rubbed some onto Blaine. He kissed Blaine on the lips one last time and laid back down onto his back. Blaine hovered over him, one hand holding himself up and the other directing his cock to Kurt's hole.

"Ready?"

"Ready."

And with that, Blaine pushed slow and steady. He could feel Kurt hot and stretching around him. When he was in as much as possible, he stopped.

"You okay?"

Kurt was trying to catch his breath when he said, "Ya, just don't move yet."

Blaine leaned down and kissed him and rubbed his thumb in circles on his hips trying to help with the pain. "How does it feel?"

"Full, weird, and yet amazing."

Blaine smiled, "You ready for me to move?"

"Yes, but go slow until I say so, okay?"

Blaine nodded and started to pull out. When just the head of his cock was inside, he pushed back in slow. When he heard Kurt moaning, he picked up the pace just a little bit.

_"Blaine.. go.. go faster please."_

Blaine did as he was told and pulled out and in faster and faster. He changed the angle and when he slammed back into Kurt, he felt Kurt pick his legs up and go around Blaine's waist to make him go faster.

"_Fuckfuckfuckfuck yes... again and harder.. that feels... amazing." _

Blaine never thought he would hear Kurt begging and falling apart like that, but he liked it. He was going faster and began to stroke Kurt trying to keep up with the pace.

_"Blaine.. I'm not gonna last."_

"Just come baby, I've got you."

And with that, Kurt was shooting white streaks across both of their chests and clenched hard around Blaine's cock and Blaine lost it. He rode out his orgasm and collapsed on top of Kurt. After they caught their breath, Blaine rolled off and took off his condom and threw it in the trash. He then went to the bathroom and got a wet cloth to wipe off himself and Kurt. When he climbed back into bed, Kurt nuzzled up right against him.

"How do you feel, beautiful?"

"I hurt a little bit, but I feel fantastic. You were wonderful, Blaine. I couldn't have asked for a better first time."

Blaine kissed him on the forehead. "Me too, babe. Me too." And they fell asleep in each others arms.


	15. Chapter 15

SO SO SO sorry it took me so long to update! A few reasons: I graduated :D, I am in the middle of another story called So Do You Believe Me Now (check it out :D), and I didn't really know where to take this story.. So don't hate me. Reviews are always appreciated!

* * *

It was finally Saturday, the day of Rachel and Finn's wedding. Kurt was running around frantically making sure everything was perfect when Blaine came up to him.

"How do I look?"

Blaine was wearing a simple tux and white shirt with a skinny black tie.

"Handsome as ever."

Blaine hugged Kurt and kissed his cheek. "I've missed you. I haven't seen you since we... you know."

"Since I took your virginity?"

Blaine blushed and Kurt laughed. "I'm sorry. I've been studying for finals that are next week and getting ready for this wedding."

"It's okay. I understand. It's just.. my bed is a lot colder without you in it."

Kurt smiled at him and jumped when he heard a loud bang.

"Ouch!"

"Finn, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing!"

"Oh dear God, help us all."

"Kurt, calm down. Everything will be okay. You set up this whole wedding and it looks amazing."

Kurt smiled and kissed Blaine lightly on the lips.

"Kurt, the wedding is going to start in about 10 minutes."

Kurt turned and was face to face with his dad. "Crap! I have to go make sure Rachel is ready. See ya dad. Blaine, I will see you in the crowd during the wedding."

Blaine smiled and was soon left alone with Burt.

"So, Blaine. How is work going?"

Blaine gulped and looked up at Burt, "Ummm.. it's okay I guess. Saving up money."

Burt just stared at Blaine and was about to say something when Blaine said, "I better go find my seat. Bye!"

* * *

After the wedding while everyone was dancing, Kurt was talking to one of his aunt's when he felt someone wrap their arms around his waist. He turned and saw Blaine.

"Come dance with me."

"Okay fine, see you later Aunt Judy!"

Blaine brought Kurt into the middle of the dance floor next to Rachel and Finn.

Blaine put one hand around Kurt's waist and another in Kurt's hand and they began to twirl. "So I talked to your dad."

"Oh god, what did he say?"

"He asked how work was going."

"...and?"

"And I said okay and that I was just trying to save my money. Then I bolted for my chair."

"I'm sorry."

"It's not your fault. He was bound to find out eventually."

The song changed to a slower one so Blaine put both hands around Kurt's waist and Kurt put his arms around Blaine's neck. They stared into each others eyes for a while.

"I love you, Blaine."

"I love you too."

They kissed sweetly and then when Kurt ran his tongue along Blaine's lower lip, Blaine groaned and opened his mouth. Kurt's tongue ran along Blaine's teeth and they both moaned. Blaine pulled apart, "Let's go somewhere."

Kurt was breathing heavily trying to catch his breath, "Where? We can't leave."

"There was a coat closet by the entrance. It's farther away from here where nobody will hear us."

Kurt looked around and saw that nobody was looking so he slowly nodded and followed Blaine. When they reached the coat closet, Kurt turned on the light and shut the door. Immediatly, Blaine attacked Kurt and pushed him against the door sucking on his neck. Kurt gasped and ran his hands along Blaine's back.

"God I've missed you."

"Mmm.. Blaine I've missed you too."

Without warning, Blaine picked him up so Kurt was forced to wrap his legs around Blaine's waist. Blaine pushed him even harder into the door feeling Kurt's hard cock pushing against him. He began to thrust faster and faster and was kissing Kurt, pushing his tongue down his throat. Kurt moaned loudly and was trying to thrust back into Blaine, but his brain wasn't working very well. Not when Blaine's tongue was working it's magic and not when Blaine's hips were slamming into him.

"I want to blow you."

"Mmm.. God, yes _please."_

Blaine put Kurt down so he could stand and sank down to his knees. He ripped Kurt's belt off and threw it to the side and pulled Kurt's shirt out of his pants that had been neatly tucked in. After pulling the zipper down, he pulled the button and pushed his pants and underwear down in one go. Kurt's hard and leaking cock sprung up and hit Blaine in the chin.

"Shit, sorry.. I mean.. cause it hit you."

Blaine just smiled up at Kurt and rubbed his hand on his chin and then took Kurt in his mouth sinking down all the way.

_"Holy mother of God. Blaineblaineblaine... your mouth.."_

Blaine couldn't control himself any longer and soon released his own hard and leaking cock from his pants to stroke himself. He licked over Kurt's slit and used one hand to massage Kurt's balls while he used his other hand to keep a rhythm on himself. Kurt ran his hands through Blaine's curls and thrust his hips toward Blaine fucking his mouth.

_"Blaine.. I'm...I'm gonna come."_

Blaine picked up his speed and began to hum. All they could hear was the harsh slurping sounds Blaine was making and their own hard breathing. When Blaine first tasted Kurt's cum and helped him ride out his orgasm, he could hear Kurt chanting his name above him, and inside he was beaming. He made his boyfriend do that. He sounded fucking sexy. All Blaine could think about was how lucky he was. He was lost in his thoughts when suddenly Kurt pulled out of his mouth and sank down to his knees. Kurt was flushed, sweaty, and sexy as hell. Just looking at him made Blaine's dick twitch.

"Now.. now it's your turn."

Blaine laid down with the little space they had and Kurt wasted no time. He sunk down on him massaging his balls with one hand and using his other to reach up and pinch one of Blaine's nipples.

_"Oh fuck! Kurt!"_

And with that, Blaine was coming down Kurt's throat. Kurt could hear Blaine moaning and he almost became hard again just at the sounds he was making. When Blaine was done, they both laid on the floor on their backs panting and out of breath with their pants and underwear around their ankles.

"God.. that was.."

"Great? And I hate to admit it, but kind of weird considering we are at my step-brother's wedding."

They both looked at each other and laughed. What they didn't notice was that the closet door was opening.

"What the hell?"

Kurt and Blaine looked up and screamed. They both stood up and pulled their pants back on.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"

"The real question is, what the hell is going on in here? You are at your brother's wedding for God sakes!"

Awkwardly, Blaine reached down and picked something up and said, "Umm.. Kurt. Your belt."

**TBC**

* * *

I am loving the reviews! Keep it up! And in the next chapter, there will be stripping, but it won't be from Blaine ;)


	16. Chapter 16

"The real question is, what the hell is going on in here? You are at your brother's wedding for God sakes!"

Awkwardly, Blaine reached down and picked something up and said, "Umm.. Kurt. Your belt.

Kurt quickly grabbed the belt out of Blaine's hands and put it on. Once they looked somewhat presentable, they walked out of the closet and saw Santana and Brittany walking towards them and Burt.

"Wanky!"

Kurt and Blaine's faces flushed red.

"Anyway, Britt and I have to leave and head to the airport. The wedding was fun and all, but we have our own vacation to go on."

They quickly said goodbye.

"So, dad. Um..were you leaving?"

"Ya, I came to get my coat because Carole and I have to go to the airport and get back to Lima. Instead of walking in and finding my coat, I find you and Blaine without pants on. Seriously Kurt, what is going on. First you lie about Blaine's job and now you have only been dating a week and you're already doing.. that?"

"Dad, my.. sex life.. doesn't have anything to do with you. And plus, we love each other. It's not like I'm trying to get a quick fuck."

Burt and Blaine looked at Kurt speechless.

"Fine. Kurt I will call you later. Thank you for letting me stay at your place." Burt turned to leave and Kurt ran after him.

"Dad! Wait, I'm sorry. It's just.. I'm not a kid anymore. I know what I'm doing."

Burt sighed as Carole came up, "Everything alright here?"

"Yes, everything is just fine." Kurt replied. "I'm going to miss you guys." He hugged Carole and Burt.

"You have all your luggage?"

Carole smiled, "We just have to stop by your place and grab it. We will put the key back under your door mat."

They quickly left and soon it was just Blaine and Kurt in the hallway. Kurt turned to Blaine and hugged him.

"Oh my god, I am so so sorry about.. all of that."

Blaine laughed, "It will be alright. Someday we will look back on this and laugh."

Kurt smiled up at him and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Let's go back to my place. We will be alone, and I can give you a little show." Kurt winked and started to walk away swaying his hips. It didn't take long for Blaine to follow.

* * *

When they reached Kurt's place, Blaine sat down on the couch and looked up at Kurt who just stood in front of him.

"Okay, so what is this 'show' you are going to give me? Like a fashion show?"

Kurt laughed and shook his head no. He walked over to his stereo and turned on a song that had a fast beat and no words. He walked back over to Blaine, stood above him, and shook his shoulders while slowly removing his jacket and tie.

Blaine smiled and put his hands on Kurt's hips until Kurt slapped them away.

"I didn't get to touch you during your stripping, you don't get to touch me."

Blaine pouted and Kurt laughed. He unbuttoned his white shirt and threw it at Blaine. He shook his hips in Blaine's face as he slowly undid his belt and pants. When he was just in his boxer briefs, he straddled Blaine, who immediatly put his hands on Kurt. Kurt took Blaine's hands and pinned them above Blaine's head whispering, "Not yet.". He could feel Blaine shiver underneath him. He smiled and licked across Blaine's neck and began to grind his hips into Blaine. They could feel each others hard-ons through their clothing. Kurt went faster and faster as the music got faster and soon they were both panting.

"Kurt, please. Let me touch you or at least take my pants off."

Kurt kissed Blaine on the lips and then stood up. Blaine pouted again until Kurt motioned for him to follow him into the bedroom. Blaine quickly followed and remembered to turn off the music on their way. Once they were in the bedroom, Kurt turned to Blaine and ripped off Blaine's coat, tie, and shirt. He quickly moved to the pants and when they were both in their boxer briefs, Kurt tackled Blaine and shoved him against the wall. He licked and sucked everywhere leaving dark bruises on his chest and neck. Blaine then pushed Kurt backwards until he felt the bed behind him and Kurt fell on his back and Blaine was soon straddling Kurt's hips. He ground his hips as hard as possible into Kurt's and Kurt met him with thrusts of his own. Kurt flipped them so he was on top and he knelt down and whispered in his ear, "I want to fuck you. I know it will be your first time.. bottoming.. but I promise to make it as good as possible." Blaine looked Kurt in the eyes, "I would love that. Please, let's do it now."

Kurt stood up and removed his underwear and Blaine removed his own. Kurt grabbed the lube and a condom from the night stand and got back on top of Blaine. He opened the cap and squirted some on his fingers. "Please, tell me if I'm hurting you."

He pushed a finger in and was amazed at how good it felt. Sure, it felt good when he did it to himself, but it was a million times better when doing it to someone else. He crooked his finger looking for that one spot when he heard Blaine scream his name and thrust up. Jackpot. Kurt smiled to himself and brushed his finger back over it. He soon added another finger and then a third.

"_Please, Kurt. Now.. Need you now."_

Kurt put the condom on and lubed himself up. Then he steadily directed himself in front of Blaine's hole and pushed in slowly and kissed Blaine on the lips swallowing his moans. When he was all the way inside he ran his fingers through Blaine's hair, "You okay?"

Blaine kissed Kurt on the lips, "More than okay. Just _move._"

Kurt started a slow pace of sliding in and almost all the way out of Blaine.

_"More, harder Kurt. Please. I want to feel this in the morning."_

Kurt was speechless at how Blaine was falling apart. He couldn't believe that he made his boyfriend do that. He slid in harder and deeper and changed the angle a little when he heard Blaine scream his name again. He went faster and faster and grabbed Blaine's cock and started to keep up with his pace. Without warning, Blaine was coming all over both of their chests. When he clenched around Kurt, Kurt was soon filling up his condom and riding out his orgasm. Instead of collapsing on top of Blaine, he licked the cum off of Blaine's chest. Blaine watched with wide eyes and was turned on.

"Kurt, stop. I'm going to get hard again."

Kurt smiled and laid down next to Blaine throwing his condom on the carpet not caring that it wasn't in the garbage.

"I think you could become a stripper, Kurt. That was fucking hot."

Kurt laughed and kissed him on the lips.

"I love you, Kurt."

"Mmm, love you."

And they were soon asleep.

* * *

In the next chapter, we will meet another character who may threaten the relationship. Reviews are always appreciated :D


	17. Chapter 17

OMG I AM SO SORRY FOR HOW LONG IT TOOK ME TO UPDATE! First there was graduation, then working 30 hours a week, and then I got stitches in my hand and wasn't able to type well for a while. This chapter is short, but I hope it is okay! Reviews are always appreciated! I don't own Glee.

* * *

The next day, Kurt had gone home to change clothes and study for his finals while Blaine worked at the bookstore. Around 11:30, Kurt had a new text.

_Want to meet me for lunch at noon?_

Kurt smiled and quickly replied yes and they decided to meet at their favorite coffee shop.

* * *

Kurt walked into the coffee shop about ten minutes early, just eager to see Blaine, and sat down with their coffees and two muffins. He was scrolling through his phone when he heard someone clear their throat. Kurt looked up to see a tall guy with blonde hair that brushed just passed his ears, bright green eyes, and he was wearing a tight purple v-neck with black skinny jeans, and he was smiling down at Kurt.

"Hello, mind if I join you?"

"Umm.." Kurt looked at his phone and saw he had a text from Blaine

_Going to be a little late, Sorry. Be there in 15 minutes._

Kurt pointed to the seat across from him and said, "Sure. My date is running late anyway."

The mysterious man didn't fail to notice how upset Kurt looked.

"Sorry, I forgot to introduce myself. I got too caught up in how gorgeous you look." Kurt looked up at him and blushed. "My name is Shawn."

"Kurt."

"So, why would your date be running late? If I were him, I would be rushing to get here."

Kurt blushed again and looked down. He still had 13 minutes. He didn't want to be mad at Blaine, but he wished he would hurry up.

"My boyfriend is running late from work. I'm meeting him here for his lunch break."

Shawn sighed but smiled, "That's a shame. I was hoping you weren't too attatched."

Kurt laughed nervously, "Well, we have only been dating for a little over a week, but I'm in love with him."

Shawn raised his eyebrows, "You've only been dating a week and you think you're in love with him? He must be good in bed."

Kurt's jaw almost hit the table, "Excuse me?"

"Kurt, how do you know you love him? You can't shut the rest of the world out after you've been dating this guy for a week!"

"You don't even know me!"

"Let me guess, he is your first?"

Kurt looked away and didn't answer.

"Exactly, you have to test other people out! You only think you love him because he is the only guy you've had sex with! You don't even know what you want!"

Once again, Kurt didn't answer.

"I've got to go, but let me give you my number-"

Kurt cut him off, "I don't want it."

Shawn was writing his number down on a napkin and moved it across the table to Kurt.

"Just in case you realize that you don't want your first to be your last." And he got up and left.

Kurt sat there in shock and didn't realize that Blaine was suddenly standing above him.

"Hey babe!" He kissed him on the forehead, "Sorry I'm late! I was working with my manager on.."

Blaine stopped talking and looked down at the table. He picked up the napkin and read it.

"Kurt..."

"Blaine, I promise you, it isn't what it looks like. Why don't you just sit down at let me explain?"

Blaine looked back to Kurt and he couldn't help but notice the pain in Blaine's eyes.

"I was fifteen minutes late and you got somebody else's number?"

"Blaine! It's not what you-"

"Just save it, Kurt!" Blaine turned and walked out and Kurt saw him wiping tears from his face as he turned the corner.


	18. Chapter 18

**I love the reviews! Sorry for how long it takes me to update! I don't own Glee or any of the characters, but how awesome would it be if I did?**

* * *

Kurt decided to text Blaine since he wouldn't listen to him in person.

To Blaine: Blaine! Please listen to me. I swear it is not what you think! I love you, why would I cheat on you?

Kurt waited 10 minutes and when he didn't get a reply, he decided to go to his place. _Good thing I don't have class today!_ He threw the napkin with the number on it away as he walked out of the coffee shop.

* * *

Blaine didn't go back to work like he was supposed to. He called his boss and said he got sick during his lunch break and she told him to go home and rest. He went back to his apartment and crawled into bed. He read the text from Kurt and turned his phone on vibrate. _Kurt and I were each other's firsts, with everything. We love each other, or so I thought. How could he do this to me?_ _  
_

Blaine was just about to fall asleep when he heard banging on his door

"BLAINE! LET ME IN! I SWEAR TO YOU, I WOULD NEVER CHEAT ON YOU!"

Blaine began to cry again and pulled the covers over his head.

* * *

Kurt sat down in the hallway and rested his back against Blaine's door and cried. His phone just died and he didn't know what time it was. He guessed around 1 o'clock, but he couldn't be sure. He remembered that he was supposed to have a girl's night with Sophie, but he didn't have the energy to get up and go home. He decided to just sit and wait. Blaine would have to come home from work sometime, right?

* * *

Blaine woke up to the sound of his phone vibrating non-stop. _God damn it Kurt, just leave me alone!_ He looked at his phone to see a unknown number flash on the screen. He quickly looked at the clock which flashed 9:00 pm and answered.

"What?"

"Geez, Blaine, that is no way to answer the phone. Have a little respect, especially towards a lady."

"Who is this and how did you get my number?"

"This is Kurt's friend, Sophie. Kurt gave me your number in case of an emergency and I am in an emergency!"

"What is the emergency?"

"Kurt and I were supposed to go out at 6 tonight and when I came to his place to pick him up, he didn't answer. I used my key to get in and he is nowhere to be found. Also, every time I try calling him, it goes straight to voice mail and I KNOW Kurt. He would die before he let his phone die. He is on it constantly."

"So what are you saying?"

"I am saying, dumbass, that Kurt is missing, his phone is not working, and we were supposed to meet 3 hours ago!"

Blaine sat up in panic. What if something happened? What if he was taken or what if he was in a hospital somewhere?

"I will go around and look for him. I will let you know if I find him." He hung up the phone and quickly got dressed since he was in his pajamas. He tried calling Kurt, and like Sophie said, it went straight to voice mail.

_Hi, you have reached the one and only Kurt Hummel's voice mail. If I'm not answering, it is either because I'm studying or I've died, because you know I never refuse a phone call! Kurt giggled, leave me a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can! Beep_

Blaine felt tears sting his eyes as he grabbed his keys and opened the front door. Suddenly, a body fell on top of Blaine's feet. He would have fallen if he hadn't grabbed the door to catch himself. He looked down to see a red face and blue eyes stare back at him. Where his eyes were supposed to be white, it was red from crying.

"Blaine? When did you get back from work? I've been waiting for you."

"I didn't go back to work."

Kurt quickly got up and stood in front of Blaine, "Blaine, please listen to me. I didn't want that guy's number. Why would I want another guy's number when I have you?"

"Kurt, do you have any idea what time it is? Sophie called me looking for you."

Kurt just stared back at him with wide eyes. Tears began to fall from his eyes once again.

"Fine. You obviously don't care that I've been sitting here for the past how many hours, so I will just leave! Don't bother calling me, asshole!"

Kurt started to walk away when he felt an hand pull him back. Kurt turned and glared at Blaine.

"Kurt, Sophie is worried about you! Why did you turn off your phone?"

"I DIDN'T TURN IT OFF, BLAINE! IT DIED HOURS AGO! I DIDN'T WANT TO GO HOME AND CHARGE IT BECAUSE I WANTED TO TALK TO YOU!"

Blaine took a step back. He had never seen Kurt so angry before. It was scary.

"Kurt, why don't you come inside?"

Kurt sighed and glared at Blaine one last time before walking past him and into the apartment. Blaine followed and closed the door behind him.

* * *

"Ya ya, he is here. He is fine. His phone died and.. well.. he will explain everything to you later. Okay, bye."

Blaine hung up the phone from talking to Sophie and turned to Kurt who was sitting on the couch looking out the window. Blaine walked over and knelt in front of Kurt and took his hands.

"Kurt, I'm sorry."

Kurt turned and looked to Blaine in surprise, but didn't speak.

"I am so sorry for how I treated you. I know that I should have let you explain, but I was angry and hurt, and I'm sorry."

Kurt was crying again so Blaine put one hand up to cup his cheek and wiped the tears away with his thumb.

"He sat down and started talking. Before I knew it, he was flirting with me. I said I had a boyfriend who I loved and he didn't care. He wrote down his number and threw it at me and walked out. That is when you showed up."

"I love you, Kurt. I'm sorry that I thought you would cheat on me. I'm just used to people getting to know me and then wanting to leave me. My friends at my first school, my parents. I shouldn't have assumed you would do the same because you aren't like them Kurt. You're special and I love you."

Kurt put his hands on Blaine's face and thumbed over his lips. "I love you too, and I would never do anything to hurt you."

"I know that now. I love you."

Blaine stood up and hovered over Kurt to kiss him. Kurt put his hands on Blaine's hips and pulled for him to straddle his hips. Blaine obeyed and soon they were both hard and panting. Blaine bit his way down Kurt's jaw line and down his neck and Kurt rested his head against the back of the couch, granting Blaine more access. "nng God Blaine, don't stop." Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass and pushed down as he pushed his own hips up. Their hard cocks rubbed against each other in their pants and they couldn't get enough of it. Blaine pushed down as hard as he could and twisted both of Kurt's nipples through his shirt.

"Fuck.. Kurt.. your so hot like this."

"Only for you, Blaine. Only you."

And with that, Blaine came in his pants moving his hips frantically. He screamed Kurt's name and then Kurt came shortly after. When they were both done riding out their orgasms, they kissed slowly and lazily. Blaine sagged down onto Kurt's lap, losing his strength to hold himself up. Just then, they heard a grumble. Blaine looked at Kurt with a smile on his face while Kurt blushed.

"Umm.. so ya.. I haven't eaten since noon."

Blaine smiled and got up taking Kurt's hand and walked to the kitchen. They were both wet and sticky in their pants, but at that moment, neither one of them cared.


	19. Chapter 19

I'm sorry for how long it took me to update! I've been running of ideas! I kind of fast forwarded it up to the weekend so I could get Kurt out of school. I don't own Glee. Reviews are always appreciated! I am loving them and the alerts! I don't own Glee..

* * *

It was finally Saturday afternoon and Kurt was done with finals and it was now summertime. Blaine was off of work that day so he texted Kurt and told him to come over. When Kurt got there, he knocked on the door and waited. Slowly, the door opened revealing Blaine in only a towel which was around his waist and he was all wet.

"Hey! Sorry, I was running late and I just got out of the shower. Come in!"

Kurt unconciously licked his lips and looked Blaine up and down and Blaine just smirked at him. When Kurt walked in, the place was dark except for two lit candles on the table near the kitchen with empty plates and glasses.

"What is all of this?"

Blaine took his hand and quickly kissed his lips. "This is to celebrate you finishing college earlier than you had expected because you are going to be an intern at Vogue. And to our first summer together."

Kurt had gotten the news about his intern application earlier in the week and Blaine was the first one he had told. They had celebrated already, in bed, but now Blaine was giving him a candle-lit lunch. He had the best boyfriend!

"This is amazing, Blaine! This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me." He smiled at Blaine and had tears in his eyes. Blaine kissed him on the lips once more and pulled away before things got too heated.

"You choose a seat while I go get dressed. Then I will serve you lunch."

Kurt watched Blaine walk away and watched how his broad shoulders moved when he went down the hallway. He looked around and just now realized the soft music playing in the background. He chose his seat and made sure that the sound on his phone was turned to OFF and put his phone back in his pocket. Just then, Blaine came back dressed in black tight pants and a buttoned down red shirt. He was holding a pan with a wooden spoon sticking out of it.

"I hope you like it! It is a pasta recipe that my great-grandmother passed down the family." He quickly put some on Kurt's and his own plate and went into the kitchen and came back with a bottle of wine. After pouring some for each of them, he sat down and lifted his glass.

"To Kurt Hummel. The one and only, my boyfriend. I love you."

Kurt smiled and clinked his glass with Blaine's.

"Thank you. I love you too."

They each took a sip smiling at each other and began to eat.

"Oh my god, Blaine. This has got to be the best food I have ever eaten!"

"Glad you like it!"

"I had no idea you were such a great cook!"

"Well, it took me a few years to master this dish."

Kurt took another bite and moaned as he chewed. The noises he was making went straight to Blaine's cock. He watched Kurt's throat as he swallowed and groaned to himself. He could feel his pants getting tighter and tighter.

As soon as they were done eating, Blaine stood up, blew out the candles and went over to Kurt tilting his chin up and kissed him roughly on the mouth. The only light they had was from the kitchen. They could see each other, but just barely. Kurt gasped, but quickly kissed back. He shifted his chair backwards and then turned in his seat so he was facing Blaine. Without any warning, Blaine picked him up effortlessly and held him by the hips. Kurt wrapped his legs around him and kept his arms wrapped around Blaine's neck. Kurt pulled away for air as Blaine walked into the kitchen. Meanwhile, Blaine was sucking on Kurt's neck.

"Nnng, God Blaine that feels good. Wait, why are we in the kitchen?"

Blaine laughed and his breath tickled Kurt's neck and he shivered in Blaine's arms.

"You didn't think I would forget desert, did you?"

Kurt smirked and lifted a brow, "I thought I was the desert?"

Blaine groaned, "Trust me, you are. I was just getting something to top it off."

Blaine finally reached his destination, the fridge, and opened it. Kurt turned to see was he was grabbing and gasped. Blaine collected his items in his hands and quickly took Kurt into the bedroom. He put his contents on the nightstand and quickly stripped Kurt of his clothes.

"So, which would you rather be covered in and have me lick off of you? The whipped cream or the chocolate sauce?"

**tbc**


	20. Chapter 20

Loving the reviews! Hope you enjoy this chapter! I don't own Glee.

* * *

"So, which would you rather be covered in and have me lick off of you? The whipped cream or the chocolate sauce?"

Kurt put his finger up to his chin in thought and then smiled, "I say the whipped cream."

"Wonderful choice sir." Blaine smiled and grabbed the can taking off the cap. He climbed on the bed and motioned for Kurt to lay all the way down then straddled his hips. He began to spray some on Kurt's cheeks, forehead and lips. Then he bent down and licked his face clean until Kurt began to giggle.

"What is so funny?"

"Nothing! Nothing! It's just, your tongue kind of tickles."

"Oh really, does it tickle now?" And he ran his tongue all along Kurt's lips until he was moaning and pulled on Blaine's hair. Kurt opened his mouth and they brushed their tongues along each other. Kurt thrusted his hips up at the same time Blaine pushed his down.

"Blaine, you're wearing too many clothes."

Blaine stood up and stripped faster then ever and then climbed back on the bed spraying whipped cream down the middle of Kurt's chest stopping right before his hip line. Then he covered both nipples. He ran his tongue from the bottom to the top of his chest with Kurt falling apart beneath him. He was harder than ever and moved his cock along Kurt's thigh trying to get some friction.

"Blaine, please. Just fuck me or blow me. I need more."

Blaine smiled down at him and looked into his pleading eyes, "Be patient."

He licked and gently bit on both nipples and that is when Kurt started using his own hand on his cock. Blaine quickly slapped it away.

"That is my job. You just lay here and touch me or don't touch anything at all."

Kurt squeezed his eyes shut and threw his head back trying not to come. Finally Blaine used the whole rest of the can by spraying whipped cream on Kurt's balls and cock. Kurt's eyes bulged and he sat up on his elbows to stare at Blaine. Blaine looked at Kurt and smiled then lowered his head. He took each ball in his mouth until he sucked each one clean.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck.." Kurt moaned as he thrusted his hips up. His hands went straight to Blaine's hair and he began to pull. Finally, what they were both waiting for, Blaine took Kurt's whole cock in his mouth at once and sucked like his life depended on it.

"Shit...nnnng..Blaine.. not gonna last."

Blaine began to hum and moan as he bobbed his head faster and faster. With a shout of Blaine's name, Kurt was coming down Blaine's throat. After Blaine swallowed all Kurt had to offer, he took Kurt's soft and sensitive cock out of his mouth and he climbed up to kiss Kurt, shoving his tongue into his mouth. Kurt sucked on Blaine's tongue until they had to pull apart for air.

"I can cross that off my bucket list."

Kurt raised a brow, "That was on your bucket list?"

Blaine smiled, "I made one after I met you."

"Really? Well I would like to see this bucket list of yours, but we have some unfinished business to attend to." Kurt stroked Blaine's hard on and then flipped them. He grabbed the chocolate sauce that had been left on the night table and smiled down at Blaine.

**TBC**


	21. Chapter 21

OMG I am so sorry for not updating! I am a HORRIBLE person. Since I have updated, I met the wonderful Chris Colfer on his book tour and cried like a baby. Oh and, have you seen The Box Scene?! Beautiful. Just beautiful! I don't own Glee or the characters.

* * *

Kurt stroked Blaine's hard on and then flipped them. He grabbed the chocolate sauce that had been left on the night table and smiled down at Blaine. Blaine began to smile and then laid back down and watched Kurt. Kurt took the bottle and squirted some on Blaine's nose, lips, chin, forehead, and on his ears. He quickly straddled Blaine's hips and made it so his chest was laying perfectly on Blane's and began to lick his forehead, nose, and when he got to the lips, that is when Blaine moaned and twitched his hips upward. Kurt was quickly getting hard again, so he pushed back down so their cocks rubbed together, trying to get more friction.

"God, Kurt, your dick was made to go with mine."

Kurt kissed him, smiling, and then went to his ear and sucked the lobe into his mouth and bit gently. The sounds of Blaine's moans were making Kurt's dick twitch. He knew that Blaine's ears were a soft spot on him. Kurt sat back up and squeezed more chocolate sauce on Blane's chest, making sure to get a lot on his nipples and got some inside his belly button. He stuck his tounge inside and moved it around and licked his way up Blaine's chest.

"How does this feel, Blaine?" he whispered in his ear.

"God.. so so good. Your tongue.. all of you... don't stop."

Kurt sucked Blaine's nipple into his mouth and moaned around it and then did the same to the other nipple.

"Why don't we just get to the grand finale, shall we?"

Blaine nodded, "Yes yes please." Kurt moved to sit on Blaine's thighs and squirted chocolate onto Blaine's cock and balls until all he could see was black. He then licked and sucked each ball as Blaine ran his hands through Kurt's hair.

"Fuckfuckfuckfuck... _nnnnnng_ _Kurt_. Just blow me."

Kurt quickly licked Blaine's other ball clean and then moved to his dick, which was twitching with anticipation. He took him in his mouth all they way and sucked hard. Blaine began to fuck his mouth and Kurt grabbed Blaine's ass and made him go faster.

"Soo close, Kurt."

Kurt moaned and hummed and soon, Blaine was coming with a shout of Kurt's name. He was so loud that Kurt thought all of New York would be able to hear him. He quickly came and thrusted his hips against Blaine's thigh. After that, he collapsed onto Blaine's sticky chest and stuck his face into the crook of Blaine's neck. They were both gasping for breath.

"That was..awesome."

"Your dick tastes awesome. Especially with chocolate on it."

Blaine laughed and kissed Kurt's forehead.

"So, this bucket list. What else is on it?

"That will be for me to know, and you to find out when they happen."

Kurt looked up at Blaine, "How am I supposed to help you cross them off your list if you don't tell me what they are?"

Blaine smiled, "Trust me. I know we will cross all them off."

Kurt smiled and went to kiss him, but then got a look of disgust on his face.

"What is it, babe?"

"My cum is all over our legs and is sticky, and the chocolate sauce is also a little sticky."

Blaine smiled, "I guess we will have to go shower."

Kurt got up and took Blaine's hand and then blushed.

"What?"

"Look at your bed, Blaine!"

They both looked and saw dark spots from the chocolate and saw cum beginning to dry.

"We will change those later. Now we have to go shower."

Blaine picked him up and threw him over the shoulder and spanked his butt.

"Ouch! Blaine!"

"Don't compalin. We are almost to the bathroom and I like carrying you."

Kurt sighed and then smiled to himself.

"I guess my view isn't so bad." And then he slapped Blaine on the ass.


	22. Chapter 22

Again, I'm sorry for the lack of updating! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I jumped ahead a little bit because the writing was getting a little boring :/ sorry! I don't own Glee or any of the characters. I do love your reviews!

* * *

May and June had gone by in a rush. Mostly filled with Blaine working both jobs, Kurt starting his new job at Vogue, and them having sex almost every other night. On one hot day in July, Blaine was sitting on the couch writing some music, since that is what he liked to do in his mean time, when Kurt burst through the door soaking wet. Blaine looked up in shock, "What the hell happened? It didn't decide to rain today, did it?"

Blaine looked out the window and saw that it was sunny without a cloud in the sky. He got up and grabbed some towels from the bathroom and came over to Kurt. He started helping him undress when Kurt finally spoke.

"I was at work when I got a call from my landlord that there was a leak in my building. I ran home on my lunch break to see that there was a pipe explosion in my apartment. I packed as much as I could during my break and stuck it all in my car. I have my clothes, photos, drawings, and everyting I need in there, but everything else in my apartment is ruined." Suddenly Kurt burst into tears. Blaine took Kurt, who was now completely naked, in his arms and carried him to his room. He tucked him into his bed and crawled in with him to keep him warm and to comfort him.

"Everything else is ruined, Blaine! My furniture, my bed, my floors. I don't know how long it will take to get my place fixed. Where am I going to go?"

"Shh shh, Kurt calm down. Is there anything in your apartment at the moment that you absolutely couldn't live without or that you couldn't replace?"

"Well.. no."

"You can of course stay here for as long as you want, Kurt. You can bring all your things up from your car and we can share this place."

Kurt sat up and shook his head, "I can't do that to you. I can't just..intrude.. on your space. I would be too much of a burden."

Blaine took Kurt's face in his hands and kissed him on the lips. "Kurt, you will never ever, be a burden. Do you hear me? I wouldn't offer if I didn't want to do this. My apartment is huge! We could easily fit all your clothes here."

They were silent a minute until Blaine stood up. "I will be right back."

Blaine left the room while Kurt took this time to collect his thoughts. He looked around the room that he was in now and realized that Blaine's room was huge. It had a walk in closet, a bathroom with two sinks, a tub big enough for 2, a glass shower, a guest bedroom, and a huge window overlooking the city. This was always the type of place that Kurt had dreamed on living in, but he never expected it to be like this. Blaine came back in the room holding a little box with wrapping paper and sat back down on the bed.

"Now, I had already planned on giving this to you before, but I was waiting for the perfect moment. I think right now would be the perfect time."

Kurt took the box and unwrapped it. It was a small rectangular box with no writing on it. He slowly lifted the lid and saw a small silver key laying on the inside. Kurt lifted it up looking at Blaine.

"What's this?"

Blaine smiled, "That would be a key, my dear."

Kurt rolled his eyes and laughed, "I know that, but what is it to?"

Blaine took Kurt's hand and kissed the back of it, "It is a key to my apartment. I was going to give it to you so you would be able to get in at anytime instead of having to wait for me to be here or wait for me to unlock the door. Now, I don't want to give it to you for that. I hope I'm not moving too fast when I ask you this, but Kurt, would you want to move in with me? You could use that key and since your apartment is unavaila-"

Blaine was cut off by Kurt's lips. It was a short and quick kiss and when Kurt pulled back, he had fresh tears on his cheeks, but also a smile on his face.

"Blaine, I love you so much. You are my knight in shining armor. Of course I will move in with you, but you aren't just doing this for me are you? I mean if you are, that would be incredibly sweet, but I also don't want you to just do this for me because that could end up in a horrible nasty break up because you don't want me here for you an-"

It was Blaine's turn to silence him with a kiss. When Blaine pulled back he wiped the tears off Kurt's face and smiled. "I'm doing this for both of us. I want to spend every moment possible with the person I love, and what better way than by waking up and going to sleep with him every day?"

Kurt smiled and kissed him again.

"Want to go get all your things from your car and we can unpack them?"

"Umm.. yes, but I will need to borrow some clothes."

"Jeez, only living here for two seconds and you're already wearing my clothes?"

Kurt smacked him on the arm while Blaine laughed and grabbed some clothes from the closet.

"I have a feeling that I'm going to love living with you."

Blaine smiled, "Me too, gorgeous."


	23. Chapter 23

Kurt was sitting on the couch reading the latest issue of Vogue in his and Blaine's living room waiting for Blaine to get home from work when suddenly the door opened, "Blainey! Surprise!"

Kurt screamed and jumped up off the couch and stared at the man in the doorway with a suitcase. Kurt had to admit, he wasn't bad to look at with his black wavy hair and he was tall and in a suit. The man stared at Kurt and looked confused.

"You're not my Blainey."

"No.. I'm Kurt Hummel. Who are you and why do you keep calling him Blainey? And why is he "your Blainey?"

The man closed the door behind him leaving his suitcase by the door and walked over to Kurt sticking his arm out, "Hi, Kurt! I'm Cooper Anderson, Blaine's brother."

Kurt quickly grabbed his hand and shook it.

"Sorry for barging in and scaring you Kurt. I forgot that Blaine told me you were living here now. Where is he?"

"He should be home from work in 5 minutes or so. Depending on the traffic."

Cooper walked into the kitchen grabbing a beer from the fridge and came to sit next to Kurt on the couch.

"So, Blaine never did tell me how you two met. Why don't you tell me all about it?"

Kurt bulged his eyes, but quickly turned away to look at the clock. "Why don't we just wait for Blaine to come back? He can tell you himself."

Cooper squinted his eyes at Kurt and could tell he was nervous. Kurt remembered Blaine telling him that his parents didn't know about his stripping job, but he didn't know if that had included Cooper too or not.

"Why don't you just tell me? That can give us something to talk about until he gets here."

Kurt nodded slowly, "Okay.. um." He put the magazine on the coffee table and then sat so he was hugging his knees. "Well, we met while Blaine was working."

Cooper nodded his head and then tilted it to the side, "Working, huh? What was he doing while at work?"

Kurt sighed, "He was working at the register at the book store when I was buying some books for my classes."

Cooper was on his feet faster than Kurt could say Lady Gaga and pointed at him, "LIER! "That is a lie!"

Kurt's mouth was open in shock and just then Blaine came through the door, "Hey! I'm home!" He stood in the doorway to see his brother pointing at his boyfriend who looked horrified.

"What is going on here? Cooper, why are you here, and why are you attacking my boyfriend?"

Blaine walked over to sit with Kurt and put his arm around his shoulder and looked up at Cooper.

Cooper pointed at Blaine and said, "I came here to surpise you. I'm in the city for twp days and I thought I could spend some time with my Blainey."

Blaine sighed, "I told you not to call me that. Now why are you yelling at Kurt?"

"I'm yelling at him because I asked how you two met and he said that you were at the register and the bookstore when he bought books and I know that that is a lie because you have told me many times that they only let you stock shelves."

Kurt's face turned white as a ghost. He turned to whisper in Blaine's ear, "I'm so sorry, Blaine. I didn't know that you don't do the register. Now he and your family will know about your other job and it will all be my fault."

Blaine looked at Kurt and saw the horror in his eyes and quickly kissed him on the forehead, "Kurt, it's okay. Cooper knows about my stripping. He is the only one in my family that knows."

Kurt sighed and fell against the couch while Cooper's eyebrows shot up to his hairline.

"You met Kurt while you were stripping? I thought you only did that for women?"

Kurt decided to speak up, "I was hosting a bachelorette party for my roomate and best friend from high school when Blaine showed up because someone else had called for strippers. We met briefly, just shared our names, and then we saw each other again the next day when we were getting coffee. The rest is history."

Cooper finally sat down and pointed at the both of them, "Now that is one hell of a story to tell the grand-kids."

Kurt laughed and Blaine sighed, "Yes yes we all know, haha, Blaine is a stripper. I just need the money."

Cooper sighed, "How many times have I offered you money? You never take it!"

"I want to make my own money! I don't want to live off of my parents or brother."

Cooper sighed and took another drink of his beer. He lifted his finger at Blaine and before he could speak, Blaine said, "And stop with the pointing! You know how much I hate it!"


	24. Chapter 24

Loving the comments! I don't own Glee, if I did, Rachel wouldn't hog the whole show.

* * *

Kurt and Blaine were sitting in bed in their pajams watching Project Runway relaxing after the long day that they had endured. They went to eat dinner with Cooper who enjoyed telling embarrassing stories about Blaine from when he was little and then insisted on walking through Central Park, and then going to a late movie. It wouldn't have been so bad except for the fact that Blaine was tired from work and Cooper was like a hyper litle 5 year old. It was exhausting. They were currently sitting against the headboard with Blaine's arms wrapped around Kurt's waist and his head on his shoulder when Cooper came through the door.

"Cooper, don't you ever knock?"

Kurt laughed while Cooper stood there looking sad, "Aww, Blainey, you know you love me and my unexpected visits! And me coming in here was unexpected. I'm just glad I didn't catch you two in the middle of having sex."

Kurt laughed again, "That would have been mortifying."

Blaine agreed, "Plus, you would have known before you entered my room if we were having sex. It's not like we are quiet."

Kurt hit his arm and blushed, "Oh my god, Blaine! You can't just say things like that!"

Cooper wiggled his eyebrows and started to leave the room, "I just wanted to say goodnight." They both waved and the door closed.

Blaine sighed, "Finally."

Just then the door opened again and Cooper stuck his head in the room, "Can I get you guys anything? Some snacks?"

"If you say, "and condoms", Coop, I will kill you. Quoting Mean Girls? Really?"

Cooper laughed and left the room. Blaine sighed and snuggled his face into Kurt's chest and mumbled something.

Kurt smiled and pet his hair, "What was that?"

Blaine rested his cheek on his chest, "He is so annoying!"

"Aww, but you love him. He is sweet and he means well."

"I'm glad that he is okay with my sexuality, but sometimes, I think he is a little too okay with it."

Kurt turned off the tv and laid down and brought Blaine with him, "Come on. Let's get to sleep."

Blaine leaned up to kiss him on the lips, "Good night babe."

* * *

The next morning Kurt woke up with Blaine still wrapped around him. He slowly got out of bed and put a pillow in his place and went to the bathroom. He slowly did his skin care routine, brushed his teeth, and took a shower. He tied his towel around his waist and walked into the hallway and bumped into Cooper.

"Shit! Sorry!" Cooper covered his face with his hands and Kurt just rolled his eyes.

"I have a towel on, it's not like a walk around naked."

Cooper lowered his hands, "Not even if you're alone?"

"No."

"Why not? It feels good walking around naked. You can feel the breeze as you walk." And he raised his hands and waved them through the air.

Kurt just stared at him, "I'm sure you can, now if you will excuse me, I need to go get dressed."

That is when Cooper lowered his eyes to Kurt's chest, "Damn Kurt! Blaine is one lucky guy! If I were gay, I would totally fight him for you."

"Um, thank you?"

Just then Blaine opened the door to the bedroom and saw Cooper standing there with a big smile on his face with Kurt who only had a towel on.

"I woke up because I was alone, so I decided to get out of bed, and this is what I find." They were silent for a few seconds until Blaine looked to Cooper again, "Why do you look so excited?"

"Do you realize how hot your boyfriend is?"

"Umm... yes I do. Now will you stop drooling over him? Sometimes I wonder if you really like women."

"I don't know. I did, but then I saw Kurt here and-"

"Oh my god!" Kurt pushed his way through everyone blushing, "Just let me get dressed."

Cooper laughed and yelled, "It's all good Kurt! I still like vaginas more!"

Blaine punched him in the arm and walked into the bathroom.

"Hey! I was just going to go in there! Why aren't you guys using the bathroom in your room?"

"The water doesn't run right in there. We need someone to fix it."

Cooper sighed and decided to go make breakfast until he could get in the bathroom.

* * *

The two brothers were sitting on the couch watching a baseball game while Kurt was sitting in the chair drawing some sketches when Blaine's phone rang.

"Hello?.. Do I really have to?.. I was supposed to be off work today... fine fine. Sure... Okay See ya then."

Kurt looked up at Blaine as he hung up, "Bookstore or other?"

Blaine sighed and folded his arms, "Other."

Cooper smiled, "Do I get to see these outfits you wear sometime?"

"No."

Cooper laughed, "What time do you strip?"

Blaine rolled his eyes, "At 7. It will only go until 7:30, but I won't be home until around 8."

"Let's go out tonight! Please Blainey? Please please? We can go dancing!"

Kurt smiled at Cooper, "That doesn't sound like a bad idea at all. What do you say, Blainey?"

Blaine frowned and looked at the two of them, "Not you too!"

Cooper laughed and high fived Kurt.

"Fine, we will go out tonight!"

Cooper stood up and put his hands in the air, "Whooo!"


	25. Chapter 25

I'm sorry that is has taken me so long to upldate! Writer's block! And for those of you that have asked, more stripper Blaine is to come, but I didn't want it in this chapter! I don't own Glee.. and I'm loving the comments!

* * *

Blaine had just walked into the door to his apartment when he heard some yelling in the kitchen.

"Ahhh! Cooper get it out! Hurry up before Blaine gets back!"

"I'm sorry Kurt, it's stuck!"

"Cooper! It hurts! Get it out, now!"

Blaine walked into the kitchen with his eyes wide, "What the hell is going on?"

Kurt and Cooper looked up at Blaine and then looked back down at Kurt's hand which was currently stuck down the sink.

"I dropped a spoon down here and when I wrap my hand around it, I can't get my hand back out, so I asked Cooper to help me."

"I walk in on the weirdest things when I come home."

"Let me try...wait.. there we go!"

Kurt's hand flew out of the sink and the spoon went flying in the air and hit Cooper in the face, "Ow!"

Kurt and Blaine laughed, "Sorry. Guess I didn't have a good hold on it."

"Anyway, I'm gonna go get ready and then we can go to the club."

Kurt smiled, "I'll join you. I want to change too."

Cooper laughed, "Don't take too long in there!"

Kurt and Blaine walked into their room and closed the door and suddenly, Kurt was being pushed against the back of it with Blaine's mouth attacking his throat.

"Woah! Blaine.. not that I mind, but what brought this on?"

"I missed you."

"Oh... oh right there."

Blaine was currently sucking and biting Kurt's pulse point and he picked Kurt up by the waist and he latched his legs around Blaine's waist and rubbed their half hard cocks against one another.

"Blaine..this feel amazing, but we don't have time."

"Can I suck you?"

Kurt looked at Blaine, who finally pulled away from his neck, and saw his pupils blown wide, "Uhh... ya ya sure."

Blaine walked over and threw Kurt on the bed and ripped his pants and underwear off in one motion and took Kurt all the way in without any warning.

"Holy mother of God! Fuck!"

Blaine moaned and took him in as far as he would go. Kurt watched him going up and down faster than he ever has before. Kurt's hands went straight for Blaine's hair and tugged. Blaine grabbed Kurt's ass and lifted his waist making him fuck his face.

"_Nnng... Blaine...I..soon_."

Blaine moaned and soon Kurt was spilling all he had to offer into Blaine's mouth and he swallowed it all. Blained pulled off with a loud pop and smiled at Kurt who was currently laying in his post orgasm haze. Suddenly he popped up on his elbows, "How about I return the favor?"

Blaine blushed, "Too late."

Kurt looked at Blaine's pants and saw a wet spot, "Seriously? How?"

Blaine smiled and kissed him on the lips, "Because seeing you orgasm is the hottest thing on the planet."

Kurt blushed and was about to kiss him on the lips when he heard a pounding on the bedroom door, "Seriously, now that all the moaning and groaning is over with, let's go! I want to go find a hot chick!"

Kurt's hands covered his face in embarrassment and Blaine shouted, "Shut up! We will be out in 5 minutes!"

* * *

The three were currently walking into a night club with Kurt and Blaine hand in hand when Cooper turned to them, "I'm gonna go get us some drinks! Find us a table!"

They nodded and walked to a table that was far enough to the back where they could hear each other without shouting, but still close enough to the dance floor.

"So Kurt, are you going to dance with me?"

Kurt smirked, "Maybe. I have to see how you are on your feet first."

Blaine laughed as Cooper came back with three drinks. Cooper downed his and then said, "I'm gonna go dance! If I don't come back to the apartment tonight, I will be back in the morning!"

Blaine shook his head, "Don't forget to use protection!"

Cooper flipped him off and walked towards the dance floor. Kurt watched everyone dancing around one another when he felt Blaine's arms wrap around his waist.

"How is it that you look incredibly sexy and beautiful all at the same time?"

Kurt blushed and looked down at his tight black pants and his purple button up which had the top three buttons undone. "You have Alexander McQueen and Marc Jacobs to thank for that."

Blaine took Kurt's chin and turned his head to face him and looked into his eyes, "No.. I have your parents and God to thank for that."

Kurt blushed and kissed him slowly on the lips. "You know I don't believe in God, Blaine."

Blaine shrugged and took Kurt's hand while standing up, "Will you please dance with me? I want everyone else to see that I'm the one with the best looking person here."

Kurt shook his head, but stood anyway and walked with Blaine to the dance floor. They danced close together with Blaine's hands on his hips and Kurt's hands wrapped around his neck and moved their hips to the beat. They smiled at each other and forgot about everyone else in the room except each other. When the song ended Blaine leaned to Kurt's ear, "I'm going to go get us another drink. Meet me at the table?" Kurt nodded and kissed him on the cheek before turning away. As he walked the table they had been sitting at, another song started and someone wrapped their arms around his waist and started grinding into his backside, "Blaine, I thought you were getting us drinks?" Kurt turned to see that it wasn't Blaine, but someone else. Kurt jumped back and the other man smiled.

"Don't you remember me? It's Shawn, the one who gave you their number. You never called me back." He pouted and then grabbed Kurt by the waist again, but Kurt pushed him away.

"Ya, I didn't call you because I threw your number away."

Shawn turned his head to the side, "Now why would you do that? Give me your phone and I will program my number in."

"No!"

"Come on Kurt! You look hot and I want to dance with you! We could go back to my place afterwards."

"Excuse me, but I'm here with my boyfriend. Who I'm in love with, by the way."

Just then Cooper came out of nowhere and put his arm around Kurt's shoulders, "There you are babe, I've been looking for you. And who is this, Kurt?"

Shawn just stood there with his jaw almost to the ground, "This is your boyfriend, Kurt?"

Kurt's mouth was open in shock and didn't know how to respond.

"Yes I am! Nice to meet you!" Cooper stuck his hand out and said, "And you are?"

"Just leaving." Kurt said before Shawn could say anything. Shawn looked between the two of them and then turned around and walked out of the club.

"What the hell just happened?"

Cooper laughed, "I was saving you! Blaine probably would have done it himself if he wasn't in line at the bar."

Kurt looked at him and smiled, "Thank you."

"No problem. I actually came here to tell you that I'm leaving with the blonde over there." He pointed to some girl by the door who was looking at them and waved when she saw that he was pointing.

"Nice, what is her name?"

"No idea. Have fun Kurt!"

Kurt shook his head and walked over to their table and sat down with a sigh. Just then, Blaine walked over and handed Kurt his drink who downed it in one gulp.

"Woah! Slow down Kurt! What's gotten into you?"

"Shawn."

"Who?"

Kurt quickly told him the story of what had happened and how Cooper had saved him. Blaine looked angry and said, "Where is he? I'm going to kick his ass!" Kurt grabbed his shoulders to make him sit back down and wrapped his arms around him, "Blaine, calm down. He left. It's okay."

"He shouldn't have just grabbed you like that."

Kurt smiled weakly, "I know. At least I know that I will always have one of the Anderson Brothers protecting me."

Blaine leaned back against the couch and Kurt curled against him. They were quiet listening to the music and watching everyone dance. After 10 minutes had passed, Blaine looked down at Kurt who looked like he was falling asleep. He couldn't believe how much he had fallen in love with him when they had only been dating for almost 5 months. It was almost scary how much he loved him. He knew that he would do anything to protect him. He brushed the hair back off of his forehead that had fallen when they danced and kissed his temple.

"Want to go home?"

Kurt looked up at him and nodded.


	26. Chapter 26

Hi everyone! I started a new story, but I will still be working on this one too. It is called Safe if you want to check it out! I hope you enjoy this chapter! I love your reviews!

* * *

Kurt woke up cold and alone. He turned to see Blaine's empty bed side and a note on the pillow. "Didn't want to wake you, you looked too peaceful. Had to go to work, but will be home around 1. Love you." Kurt smiled and looked at the clock which read 10AM. He got up, took a quick shower, and was in the middle of making breakfast when his phone rang.

"Rachel! It's been so long since I've talked to you! How are you?"

"Kurt! I have news, but I need to tell you in person!"

Kurt smiled having a feeling he knew what it was. She was already married, what other news could she have that was good news besides a pregnancy?

"Want to come over here? I'm just making breakfast, I could make extra and we could eat together."

"Sounds perfect!"

About 15 minutes later there was a knock on the door and before Kurt could even open the door all the way he had his arms full of Rachel.

"Woah! Hello there! Let's go eat and then you can tell me your news."

They moved to the table and Rachel put three pancakes on her plate, some fruit, and 4 strips of bacon. Kurt raised his eyebrows and bulged his eyes.

"Umm, two things. One, when was the last time you ate? And two, since when are you not a vegetarian?"

Rachel looked down at her plate and blushed, "I'm hungry."

"I can see that. But you didn't answer my other question."

Rachel looked up and smiled, "I can't help it. I've been having cravings for meat lately."

Kurt beamed, "So does that mean..?"

"I'M PREGNANT!"

Kurt jumped up and hugged her tightly, "I'm so happy for you! I'm going to be an uncle! Oh god, Finn's going to be a dad. I don't think the world is ready for that."

Rachel hit his arm and smiled, "I'm two months along."

"Why are you just now telling me?"

"I didn't want to jinx it!"

Just then the front door opened and Cooper came walking into the kitchen.

"Why hello there Kurt! And hello there stranger!"

"Someone sounds like they had a good time last night."

Cooper smiled while he grabbed some bacon from the table, "Indeed I did. So who are you by the way?"

"Cooper, meet Rachel, my best friend from high school and my sister-in-law. Rachel, this is Cooper, Blaine's brother."

They shook hands and talked for almost two hours before Rachel announced that she had to leave. They hugged goodbye and Kurt quickly cleaned the table off and started to wash the dishes.

"Well, Kurt. I stoped by the bookstore and said goodbye to Blaine already, now I just have to say goodbye to you!"

Kurt walked over and gave him a hug, "It was great meeting you Cooper!"

"You too Kurt! Take care of my brother. Try to make him quit his second job. I don't like it and I know he doesn't either. I also can't imagine you being too fond of it."

Kurt sighed, "Well, I don't love it. It's not so bad considering it's for women, but I know it doesn't make him happy."

Cooper nodded and carried his suitcase over to the door. "See you around Kurt!"

"Bye!"

Just as Cooper opened the door, he jumped back. Someone was standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The man glared at Cooper and then smirked, "I'm here to vist my son. Where is Blaine?"


	27. Chapter 27

I'm sorry for how long it took me to update, but I've had really bad writer's block, and by this chapter, I think you will be able to tell. This chapter is short, but the next one will be longer, I swear! I don't own Glee. Love the reviews though!

* * *

Just as Cooper opened the door, he jumped back. Someone was standing in the doorway.

"What the hell are you doing here?"

The man glared at Cooper and then smirked, "I'm here to vist my son. Where is Blaine?"

Kurt's eyes bulged and he came over to Cooper and who was apparently his and Blaine's dad.

"Hello Father." Kurt was a little surpised about how formal he was being, it was Cooper after all, but Blaine had also told him about how strict he was. Kurt was pulled out of his thoughts as Cooper kept talking.

"Blaine is at work. He should be home pretty soon. Why are you here to see Blaine?"

"I am in town for business and thought I would see how things are going with my son. Check up on him and see if he has finally come around and wants to join the firm."

Cooper snorted, "Well goodluck with that. I have to go, but please, be civil." Cooper turned to Kurt, "Kurt, good luck with everything, especially my father."

Mr. Anderson walked inside as Cooper walked out. He turned to Kurt and narrowed his eyes as Kurt picked at imaginary lint. Kurt decided to try and get Blaine's dad to like him.

"Hi, Mr. Anderson. I'm Kurt Hummel."

He held out his hand, but when he didn't take it, he slowly lowered it.

"Can I get you anything? Or would you like to sit?"

"I will sit, but I don't want anything."

He walked over to the arm chair and sat and stared at Kurt who was still standing.

"Are you going to sit down or just stand there?"

Kurt moved to the couch quickly and sat down.

"So are you my son's fuck buddy?"

"Excuse me?"

"I'm still waiting for the day when Blaine gets over his phase and cracks down and marries a woman. I don't agree with his lifestyle as he may have told you."

Kurt was definitely annoyed now, "Yes he did, but it isn't just a phase. He was born that way."

"Mhmm."

Just then the door opened and Blaine walked through looking angry.

"What are you doing here?"

"Well that isn't any way for you to greet your father, now is it?"

"Cooper called and warned me, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I was just hoping to take you to dinner and talk for a while."

Blaine's face calmed for the first time since he walked into the apartment, "Oh."

"Yes, oh. So I am going to go check into my hotel and I will send a car to pick you up around eight for a late dinner. I will be having someone join us."

Blaine nodded, "Can Kurt come?"

He smirked, "Sure, but I can't say for sure that he will enjoy himself."

Kurt was a little confused by that comment but was getting nervous. _Dinner with Blaine's dad? This wasn't going to be good_.


	28. Chapter 28

LOVE THE REVIEWS! I can't believe I have 110 reviews! Thank you everyone! It means a lot! I hope you like this chapter! I don't own Glee :(

* * *

"Kurt, you about ready? The car is going to be here soon."

Blaine walked into the bedroom to see Kurt fixing his hair for the millionth time.

"I just have to fix my hair. It won't go the way I want it to."

Blaine walked over and put his arms around his hips, "Baby, you hair looks perfect. You look perfect."

Kurt sighed, "I'm just nervous. I mean, Blaine, it's dinner with your dad!"

Blaine spun him around so they were facing one another, "I know Kurt, but don't worry. I think you know by now that I love you no matter what, especially no matter what he thinks."

He kissed him lightly on the lips and then patted his arm, "Let's go."

* * *

"Holy shit Blaine! This has to be one of the most expensive places in New York!"

The car had just pulled up in front of the most famous five star restaurant in the city, and Kurt and Blaine were getting out of the car when Mr. Anderson and a blonde lady walked their way.

"Hello son. I would like you to meet Linda. She works at the firm with me."

She smiled and instead of shaking Blaine's hand, went over and hugged him tight.

"It's so great to meet you Blaine. I have heard such wonderful things about you! And you are just as handsome as your father had mentioned." She finally pulled away and looked at Kurt, "And this must be your roomate he was telling me about!"

Blaine's face was almost completely red in anger, "Actually, Kurt is my-"

"I think our table should be ready by now, don't you think? Let's go in now."

They all started to follow him while Blaine grabbed Kurt's hand, "I'm so sorry Kurt. I should have known. He is trying to set me up with a woman!"

Kurt smiled at him sadly, "It's okay Blaine. Why don't we just try to make it through dinner and then we can go home and forget all about it?"

Blaine thought for a second and then smiled, "I think that would be a lovely idea, babe."

* * *

They were all sitting down and just finished ordering their food when Linda took over the conversation.

"So Blaine, what do you like to do?"

He set down his drink and glanced at Kurt who was watching him, "Well, I work at Barnes and Noble, I like to read, watch Disney movies, but mostly I like to have mindblowing sex with my boyfriend."

Blaine's dad, who had been watching him with a squinted eye, slammed his hand on the table, "Enough! Blaine, we will not be having those types of conversations here."

Linda's face looked like she had seen a ghost, "Oh Blaine! How long have you been like this?"

Blaine looked at her, "Like what? Gay? I have been since birth, obviously."

Linda looked to the eldest Andserson, "I thought you were setting us up? Why would you set me up with someone like him?"

Kurt couldn't take it anymore, "Someone like him? You two really are idiots. We don't choose to be gay! Why would we choose to get made fun of by people like you? People say being gay is a choice when it isn't! How would you like it if people told you that being straight was a choice! You were obviously born straight just like we were born gay!"

"Wait, we? So you're Blaine's... lover?"

Blaine stood up, "Yes, Linda, Kurt is my boyfriend and I am very much in love with him. I wish I could say it was nice meeting you, but it wasn't. You're a complete bitch. Kurt, I think it was about time we left."

Kurt stood and took Blaine's hand when his dad spoke, "Good luck with that Blaine. I'm not letting you take the car back to your place. You'll have to walk. And since this little.. incident.. had to happen, I'm taking away your apartment. You will have to find a new place for you and your disease carrier boyfriend to live. You have until the end of the week to move out. You are no longer a son of mine."

"Like I ever even was! You haven't considered me your son since I came out to you at age 13! And I can easily find my own place!" Blaine paused for a moment, "No you know what, it won't be my own place. It will be our place. Kurt and I have been living together for a while now and I plan on doing that for the rest of my life. I don't need you anymore."

Blaine headed towards the door, but didn't realize Kurt wasn't with him until he turned and heard what Kurt had to say next.

"Mr. Anderson, times are changing. Same sex couples are allowed to marry in multiple states. I suggest you pull your head out of your ass and take a look around. I love your son, and yes he is your son whether you like it or not. Nothing anyone will say will ever make me stop loving him. I hope you are satisfied with yourself. You may have a lot of money, a nice home, and a good looking car, but when it comes down to what really matters, what is it that you have? You have two kids who hate your guts and a wife who probably only married you for your money. It was a pleasure meeting you, Mr. Anderson."

Kurt turned and walked so fast out the door that he didn't even see Blaine's shocked face. Blaine looked over to his dad who was still watching him. He slowly turned and went to find Kurt.

* * *

Kurt was still walking, having no idea where he was going, when he heard Blaine shouting behind him. He stopped and put his head down. When he felt a hand on his shoulder he turned and hugged him tight, "Oh my god Blaine. I'm so sorry for saying all of that! Once I got started I couldn't stop! He just doesn't understand how amazing you are! And don't even get me started on Linda! She is a comp-"

Kurt didn't get to finish because Blaine's lips were on his. Once Blaine knew that Kurt would be quiet, he pulled away.

"Honey, that was amazing. The way you stood up to him. It made me fall even more in love with you and I didn't think that was possible. And when you are defending me and getting that worked up, it is kinda hot. I almost popped a boner right then and there!"

Kurt put his head against Blaine's shoulder, "Oh my god, Blaine! We are in public!"

"I don't care. I love you and I always will. What do you say we go back to the apartment, have amazing sex, and then look online for a new place to live?"

Kurt laughed and grabbed his hand lacing their fingers together, "Sounds like a great plan."

They began to walk when Blaine shouted out to everyone walking, "I'M GOING HOME TO MAKE LOVE TO MY SEXY BOYFRIEND!"

Kurt elbowed him hard in the ribs while Blaine laughed. From across the street, some man yelled, "Can I join?"

Kurt walked faster pulling a laughing Blaine with him, "Oh my God! I'm going to die of embarrassment."


	29. Chapter 29

**I'm really sorry for how long it took me to update! I've had horrible writer's block and don't really know where else to take this story so this will be the last chapter. I want to thank you for following the story, the reviews, and loving it! This may be the end for this story, but I have also written a few other stories and am in the middle of 2 so feel free to check them out! I don't own Glee.**

* * *

It was a few months later when Kurt was walking through the mall when he saw it through the window. It was small, silver band with a small diamond in the middle. Nothing too flashy, but it looked perfect. It spoke to him. He quickly looked around him to make sure nobody he knew was watching and went in the store.

* * *

Friday night when Blaine arrived home from work, he came home to a dark apartment, a little smaller than their previous one but they still loved it, and it was only lit by candles. He walked into the living room to find a blanket, some pillows, more candles, a bottle of wine, and cheesecake.

"Kurt? What's going on? Did I miss some type of anniversary because if I did, I'm so sorry!"

Kurt came from the kitchen and smiled, "No. You didn't miss an anniversary." He went over and kissed Blaine quickly before tugging him down to the blanket.

"We've both been a little crazy with work lately so I just wanted a night to relax with you. A chance for us to... I don't know... have some quality alone time."

Blaine smiled and kissed his hand, "That is a wonderful idea. I love it, thank you."

Kurt smiled as he poured each of them a glass of red wine and passed it to Blaine.

"Let's toast."

"What shall we toast to my dear?"

Kurt took his hand, "To celebrating our love for one another. The love of my life. I don't know what I would do without you."

Blaine clinked their glasses together and took a sip. They made small talk about their jobs while they took turns feeding each other pieces of cheesecake. When they were finished they snuggled against the pillows and looked out the window at the city. Kurt pulled away gently and looked at Blaine.

"Blaine..."

Blaine sat up and took Kurt's hand, "What is it gorgeous?"

"From the very first time I saw you when you came to my door for Rachel's bachelorette party, I knew that you were special. I was instantly attracted to you. I wanted to get to know you and I felt almost like a magnetic pull towards you. It was like fate came knocking on my door. And after that night I was worried that I wouldn't see you again, but the next day, I spilled coffee all over you and I was convinced that I was supposed to get to know you. You were supposed to be in my life."

Blaine smiled, "It was fate."

Kurt nodded, "Everyday I'm convinced that I can't love you anymore than I already do, but everyday you prove me wrong. I never cared that you were a stripper, though I am glad that you finally quit. I want to grow old with you and go to bed with you and wake up with you by my side for the rest of my life."

Kurt stopped and reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a small box and opened it, "Blaine, will make me the happiest person in the world and marry me?"

By this time they both had tears in their eyes and Blaine was at a loss for words so he kissed Kurt passionately on the lips and whispered "Yes yes I love you so much" against his lips. Kurt put the ring on his finger and pushed him down against the pillows and straddled his hips. Things were getting heated when Kurt stopped.

"What's wrong, babe?"

"Blaine, I just have one other question to ask."

"Okay.."

"Will you be my stripper at my bachelor party?"

They both laughed, "I will do anything you want.. fiance."

Kurt smiled, "Right now I want you to make love to me."

Blaine kissed him, "You don't have to ask."

**FIN**


End file.
